Tu crois me connaître mais tu te trompes
by galariel
Summary: Pansy et Drago sont mariés depuis deux ans mais la jeune femme veut divorcer et demande une somme inconsidérable à l'ancien Serpentard. C'est dans ses démarches pour empecher ceci qu'il découvrira d'un oeil bien différent, Hermione Granger.
1. La fin d'un rêve

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'un rêve.**

Comme à son habitude, il était là dans son bureau entrain de travailler sur des dossiers. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et il se sentait seul. Drago Malefoy était devenu auror et travaillé depuis la chute de Voldemort au service du ministère. Le jeune homme âgé actuellement de 24 ans, avait été innocenté et avait décidé suite à cela, d'aider les autres comme certains l'avaient fait pour lui.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était marié à la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, cette femme qui avait parcouru sa scolarité dans la même école que lui, qui avait fait les quatre cents coups avec le Seprentard. Cette femme n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, enfin plus particulièrement Pansy Malefoy.

Lorsque que le célèbre Harry Potter mit fin à la vie de celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom, sa vie à lui prit un tournant décisif. Il se sentit libéré de tout et surtout de son père qui avait trouvé la mort par la même occasion. Le jeune homme put enfin prendre son envol et décidé de sa propre vie. Ce fut ce soir là, qu'il demanda la main de cette fille, Pansy. Bien sur elle l'aimait et elle accepta sans prendre le temps de réfléchir une minute. Elle l'aimait, mais l'aimait t'elle réellement pour les bonnes raisons. Drago Malefoy était peut être auror, mais le jeune homme n'avait nullement besoin de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins à lui et à sa femme. En trouvant la mort, son père, Lucius Malefoy, lui laissa un héritage tel, qu'il pourrait ne jamais travailler de toute sa vie. En effet Mme Malefoy, ne travaillait pas et passait ses journées à dépenser de fortes sommes d'argent dans les boutiques les plus chics de Londres.

Il était maintenant plus de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le manoir. Drago leva le nez de son dossier et se rendit dans le salon pour y retrouver cette personne. Et il l'a vit là, dans une robe rouge éclatante, un verre de whisky à la main. Elle était belle à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrières elle, Pansy se retourna et regarda son époux dans les yeux en lui souriant.

- Tu étais où ? Demanda celui ci en se rapprochant très lentement de sa femme.

- J'étais chez Paméla, tu le sais très bien ! Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il ne prononça pas un mot et se rapprocha de sa femme. Il lui prit le verre des mains, le posa sur la table de salon et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son épouse. Il voulu l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête.

- J'en ai assez Drago !

Il desserra son emprise d'elle et se recula de quelques pas.

- Assez de quoi ? Demanda t'il surpris par ces paroles.

- De ma vie !

- Que veux tu dire Pansy ? Demanda le jeune homme plus qu'intrigué.

Elle baisa la tête, reprit son verre de whisky actuellement posé sur la table de salon et y porta ses lèvres. Il l'a regarda sans rien dire et attendit qu'elle s'explique. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement après avoir bu une gorgée du contenu de son verre.

- Je voulais attendre demain pour te l'annoncer mais étant donné que tu es levé, je vais te mettre au courant.

La jeune femme brune, posa son verre et fila dans une pièce du manoir. Elle monta quelques escaliers, prit une clef et ouvrit une pièce qui devait être visiblement son bureau. Une fois entrée à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea de suite vers un énorme bureau au milieu de la pièce, ouvrit le tiroir principal et y sortit une liasse de parchemin qu'elle tendit directement à son époux. Drago les prit et regarda la jeune femme qui ne semblait pour le moins du monde inquiète ou anxieuse.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'en ai assez, j'étouffe ici !

- Mais je t'aime et je pensais que toi aussi.

Sous cette remarque elle baissa la tête, réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réplique et répondit en le regardant droit les yeux.

- Ecoute Drago, tu es différent depuis……….. depuis…..depuis que ta mère est morte.

- En quoi suis-je différent d'avant ? Demanda t'il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Mais regardes toi bon sang ! Si je t'avais annoncée cela il n'y a même pas un an, tu aurais hurlé, tu aurais réagi ! Mais non, là, tu es tout………tout mielleux ! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec une autre personne. Tu passes tout ton temps au travail et quand tu ne travailles pas, c'est dans ton bureau que tu te réfugies !

- Mais écoute Pansy, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Tu aurais préférais un mari qui te frappe, qui te hurle dessus sans arrêt, tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ? Tu es la seule femme de ma vie qu'il me reste !

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Drago, c'est décidé ! Signe moi les papiers qu'on en finissent.

Il baissa la tête, posa les yeux sur les fameux documents et s'en alla de la pièce sans dire un mot ni même jeter un regard vers son épouse. Il passa devant un grand nombre de portrait de famille, traversa plusieurs couloirs interminable à son goût et s'enferma dans le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Ferma à l'aide sa baguette, la porte, se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y installa en posant les documents de sa femme.

- Puny !

Deux secondes après cette parole un petit bruit se fit entendre et une créature avec d'énormes yeux bleu apparut dans la pièce, à côté de M. Malefoy.

- Que désire le maître ?

- Apporte moi un café noir, sans sucre !

Sans plus attendre, l'elfe de maison disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et revint une minute plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était posé une tasse de café noir. Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau de Drago et attendit qu'il lui donne un ordre ou n'importe quoi. Voyant que la créature ne bougeait pas, il lui ordonna donc de retourner à ses occupations. Il but une gorgée de son café et se concentra sur les parchemins.

_Demande de divorce_

Il regarda la première page sur laquelle figurait les noms des époux puis tourna la page et y vit les requêtes de Pansy.

Etant donné que nous sommes mariés sous serment inviolable et que tu as étais d'accord en signant notre contrat, j'ai donc le droit à la moitié de la fortune Malefoy. Je désire que le divorce soit prononcé le 23 du mois prochain c'est à dire le 23 juin.

Il interrompit sa lecture et but une gorgé de son café.

« Il est hors de question Pansy que tu obtiennes un centime de ma fortune, tu ne veux plus de moi et de mon nom, eh bien tu n'auras pas non plus mon argent. » Pensa t'il tout en ouvrant un tiroir et en y prenant un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

Blaise,

Etant donné que tu es le meilleur avocat que je connaisse, il faudrait que je te parle d'urgence. J'arrive à ton bureau, aujourd'hui à 11 heures.

Drago Malefoy

Le jeune homme roula le parchemin, y mit le sceau de la famille Malefoy, accrocha sa missive à la patte de son hiboux et laissa le volatil prendre son envol. L'ancien Serpentard rangea soigneusement ses documents, ferma son bureau à l'aide de sortilège et prit le chemin de sa chambre à coucher. En arrivant dans la pièce il y vit Puny entrain de mettre des vêtements dans un sac.

- Que faites vous ?

- Maîtresse à donné l'ordre de faire ses valises.

- Il n'est pas l'heure pour cela, je voudrais dormir. Veuillez partir immédiatement.

- Mais maître, madame va me punir.

- C'est moi le maître de maison ici, alors j'ai dit que ce n'était pas l'heure pour faire ceci ! Partez dormir vous aussi ! Ordonna t'il sans ajouter un mot

L'elfe de maison transplana autre part laissant Drago seul dans son immense chambre. Il ôta sa chemise et son pantalon et fila sous les draps pour sombrer dans le noir le plus total.


	2. Une fausse joie

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une fausse joie**

Drago Malefoy se réveilla de bonne heure, le jeune homme n'avait dormit tout au plus que quatre malheureuses heures, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de ne pas céder ne serait-ce qu'un centime à son épouse même si pour cela, dormir devenait une option. Ce fut avec la ferme intention de contrecarre les plan de Pansy, qu'il se leva et fila sous la douche.

« La douche, le meilleur moment de la journée » pensa t'il tout en se savonnant.

Une fois prêt, il décida de descendre dans le salon pour y prendre son petit déjeuner et ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa femme n'y était pas. Comme à son habitude, Pansy dormait de longues heures, ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque madame ne se couche pas avant des heures interminables.

C'était le calme plat dans la demeure Malefoy, oui le calme, enfin jusqu'à ce que le hiboux familiale n'arrive au manoir et y dépose le courrier ainsi que la gazette du sorcier. L'ancien Serpentard prit soin de donner à manger au volatile avant que celui-ci ne reparte et ouvrit diverses lettres lui étant adressées, toutes les lettres sauf une qu'il posa sur la table. Il venait peut être de poser l'enveloppe sur la table comme un bon époux l'aurait fait mais il n'en restait pas moins que son regard était toujours posé sur la fameuse lettre.

« Ouvre là ! Mais non voyons, ceci ne me regarde pas, elle est destinée à Pansy, elle a quand même le droit à son intimité ! Voyons Drago, tu sait très bien qu'elle ouvre ton courrier quand tu n'es pas là alors faisant de même. » Pensa t-il tout en posant ses lettres et en dirigeant sa main vers l'enveloppe au coin de la table.

Ce fut au moment où il prit enfin le courage de prendre l'enveloppe qu'il fut dérangé.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Maîtresse m'envoie chercher son courrier ! Répondit l'elfe de maison.

Drago n'eu d'autres choix que de lui tendre l'enveloppe et tourna alors son regard vers la gazette du sorcier qui se trouvait juste à sa droite. Il prit le journal et tourna les pages, sans grand intérêt les unes que les autres. Le jeune homme allait le refermer lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose ou plus précisément par un nom.

Naissance d'une magnifique jeune fille à la résidence des Potter. Deux ans et demie après leur mariage, le jeune couple peut enfin affirmer qu'ils ont une vie emplie de bonheur et de………

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de sa vie à celui là ! Il aurait quand même put me le dire que sa femme était enceinte, on travaille au ministère tout les deux ! Tu parles, lui et Weasley ne me font toujours pas confiance, comme si j'allais les poignarder dans le dos, non mais tu penses ! »

Sur ces pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers un bureau au fond de la pièce et s'y installa. Il prit sa plume ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin particulièrement jolie et se mit à écrire.

_M. et Mme Potter._

_Veuillez accepter mes sincères félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille._

_Drago Malefoy_

Une fois la lettre envolée, il se leva et prit la direction de son bureau situé à l'étage au-dessus. Drago était particulièrement serein malgré le fait que sa femme voulait lui prendre toute sa fortune ou du moins la moitié. Il ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette le tiroir principal et y prit les documents transmis par Pansy pendant la nuit. Et sans plus attendre, il transplana directement au chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées ici, les magasins étaient différents et seuls quelques peu avaient survécu aux attaques de Mangemorts lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivant. Il fit pendant une bonne heure le tour des boutiques et entra ensuite dès l'ouverture dans le cabinet de Blaise Zabini.

- Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la secrétaire en regardant Drago derrière ses lunettes.

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec M. Blaise Zabini !

- Qui le demande ?

- Je suis M. Malefoy ! Il me connaît nous sommes de très vieux amis ! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Monsieur n'est pas là pour le moment ! Puis-je lui laisser un message ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, je vais attendre ici qu'il arrive ! Je suppose qu'il vient travailler !

- Mais oui ! Comme d'habitude à 9 heures !

- Et bien ceci est parfait, je vais donc attendre sur ce canapé dans ce cas ! Rétorqua t-il en allant s'installer sur le canapé trônant au fond de la pièce derrière une table basse.

Une fois confortablement installé, Drago porta machinalement le regard sur l'horloge en haut du mur. Celle-ci indiquait 8h10.

« Et bien mon cher Blaise, je vois que tu prends tes aises depuis que tu es a ton compte ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon hiboux par lequel je venait aujourd'hui à 11 heures ! Non mais quel abruti je fais, si ça se trouve, monsieur ne va pas venir avant » Sur ces pensées, il se leva et alla voir la secrétaire.

- Excusez moi !

- Oui M. Malefoy ! Répondit-elle en levant le nez de ses parchemins.

- M. Zabini a t-il des rendez-vous ce matin avant onze heures ?

- En effet oui, il en a dès 9 neuf heures ce matin !

- Mettez moi sur son planning pour 11 heures, il faut que je lui parle, c'est extrêmement urgent !

- Attendez que je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure ci ! Dit-elle en tournant le cahier avec les rendez-vous. Je suis désolée, monsieur à un rendez vous à 11h 20 et je ne pense pas qu'il est le temps de vous recevoir avant !

Drago posa ses deux mains sur le bureau de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle.

- Ecoutez moi mademoiselle heu……….

- Jink

- Oui mademoiselle Jink ! C'est très important et je ne lui prendrais que vingt minutes de son temps ! Je suppose que vous faites une pause café vers 10 heures ? Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et rougit quelque peu sous les avances du jeune homme.

- Et bien si à 11 heures je peux m'entretenir avec M. Zabini, je me ferais un plaisir de vous inviter boire un café en bas de la rue pour votre pause !

- Je vous mets donc sur le cahier de rendez vous de monsieur pour 11 heures précise ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Je vous attends donc en bas pour 10 heures mademoiselle Jink ! Dit-il en s'en allant du cabiné.

Il quitta donc le cabiné de son ami en étant fière de lui et décida pour occuper son temps libre de se rendre à la banque Gringotts pour y ouvrir un deuxième compte à un autre nom, histoire que Pansy n'est en aucun cas vent de ceci. En entrant il y vit tout un tas de sorcier faisant la queue devant les comptoirs.

« Non mais regardez moi cela, je vais y passer ma matinée » Pensa t-il tout en se mettant à la suite des autres.

Et en effet le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison, il n'y passa pas loin de deux heures et lorsqu'il voulu se rendre à la librairie, son rendez-vous au café avec Mlle Jink lui revint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il arriva, la jeune demoiselle arriva en même temps.

- Je n'ai que très peu de temps, M. Zabini ne m'a donné que dix minutes.

- Alors je pense que nous devons remettre cela à une autre fois !

- Ah bon ! Dit-elle en baissant la tête très déçu.

- Oui, disons jeudi matin, ici ! Je ne peux avant faute de mon travail mais jeudi, ce serait parfait, prenez votre matinée !

Le sourire réapparut alors sur le visage de la jeune fille et c'est avec celui-ci qu'elle accepta le rendez-vous.

- Bien, alors à jeudi M.Malefoy ! S'exclama t-elle en prenant son café et en retournant à son bureau.

« C'est ça à jeudi ! Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami, sortir avec la secrétaire ! Bon d'accord elle est pas mal, mais bon ! Enfin bref, encore une dont j'aurais brisé le cœur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle fera jeudi lorsqu'elle ne me verra pas venir, non mais j'ai trop de travail au ministère pour perdre une demi-journée de plus. Et il ne faut pas que j'entretienne une relation avec une femme tant que le divorce ne sera pas prononcer, cela pourrait me retomber dessus et Pansy obtiendrait gain de cause, il en est hors de question ! » Pensa t-il tout en se rendant à son travail.

Une fois l'ascenseur interminable du ministère franchi, il se rendit dans son bureau sans même un bonjour vers sa collègue et s'enferma dans la pièce.

« Enfin tranquille »

Tranquille enfin, par pour longtemps.

- Drago, j'ai des dossiers à te remettre ! S'exclama sa collègue en entrant dans le bureau telle une furie sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Il se redressa et la regarda.

- Non mais Mélinda tu pourrais quand même frapper !

- Et toi dire bonjour le matin, et comment ce fait-il que tu arrives à cette heure ci ?

- J'avais des choses à faire et je repars de toute façon dans quelques minutes ! Et je te signale qu'entre nous ici, c'est moi qui commande alors tu me feras le plaisir de frapper avant d'entrer dans mon bureau et de me parler sur un autre ton ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai envie d'être seul pour le moment ! S'écria t-il tout en poussant sa collègue hors de son bureau et en refermant la porte et cette fois à l'aide d'un sortilège.

De suite après avoir quittée le bureau de Drago, Mélinda se rendit immédiatement à l'étage supérieur pour y voir sa meilleure amie.

- Melissa !

- Oui Mélinda ! Entre voyons, j'ai l'impression que tu as des choses très intéressantes à me dire en ce lundi matin plutôt plat !

- Drago viens de m'envoyer balader ! La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé ainsi c'est parce qu'il avait eu des problème avec sa très chère femme !

- Alors tu crois que…..que …qu'ils viennent encore d'avoir une dispute !

- Je l'espère bien ! Répondit Mélinda avec un regard coquin.

Le jeune homme regarda les dossiers que sa collègue venait de lui apporter et les posa indifférent sur la table, s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et passa ses jambes sur son bureau. Il resta comme ça, les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes et se réveilla à temps pour son entretien avec Blaise où il arriva bien évidemment à l'heure. Il fit un grand sourire enjôleur à la secrétaire en passant et entra dans le bureau de son ami.

- Drago, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? D'après ton hibou, tu aurais des problèmes avec ta femme.

- En effet, elle demande le divorce ! Et la moitié de ma fortune !

- La moitié ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Répondit Drago. Je voudrais que tu me représentes !

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Blaise fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Je suis désolé Drago mais j'ai trop de clients pour le moment et franchement avec ton affaire, je n'aurais plus une minute à moi !

- Et moi je fais quoi alors ? Tu es le meilleur avocat de toute la ville, vers qui puis-je me tourner si je veux gagner contre Pansy.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et inscrivit quelque chose à la plume qu'il tendit à Drago.

- Tiens ! C'est l'adresse d'un de mes confrère !

L'ancien Serpentard prit le bout de papier et quitta la pièce sans même un merci. En passant devant la secrétaire, il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir jeudi, ce n'est pas la peine que vous preniez votre matinée ! S'exclama t-il sans ajouter un mot et en quittant le cabinet pour se rendre de nouveau à son travail.


	3. Allons fêter ma future victoire

**_Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou maivais. VOilà, à bientôt pour la suite._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Allons fêter ma future victoire.**

Drago prit la direction du ministère et se dirigea vers son bureau. En entrant dans le long couloir, il y vit Mélinda entrain de travailler sur des dossiers. Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle leva la tête et vit le jeune homme blond qui paraissait encore plus en colère que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu le matin même. La jeune femme n'osa pas parler de peur de se faire encore une fois envoyer balader et se concentra sur son travail. Drago n'entra pas directement dans son bureau et se planta devant celui de sa collègue.

- Pourrais tu venir dans mon bureau ! Demanda celui-ci, il faudrait que je te parle mais en privé.

Elle laissa son travail et suivi l'ancien Serpentard jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Il l'a fit entrer et ferma derrière lui.

- Pourrais-tu me dire si tu connais ce cabiné ! Demanda t-il en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin donné par Blaise Zabini.

- C'est le cabinet situé en prolongement de la rue en bas ! Il n'est pas très réputé pour ses bons avocats !

- Oui c'est bien ce qui me semblait ! « Alors pourquoi Blaise m'a t-il donné cette adresse ci ? »

- Tu as un problème Drago ?

- En effet oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! Ma femme demande le divorce et me réclame beaucoup d'argent !

- Tu vas acceptez ?

- De quoi ? De lui donnez ce qu'elle demande, bien sur que non !

- Non de divorcer !

- Au début, quant elle me l'a annoncée, je n'étais pas d'accord, elle est me femme et je l'aime mais je me suis rendue compte que ses sentiments à elle sont bien différents ! Elle s'est jouée de moi et va le regretter, je peux te l'assurer Mélinda. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à Blaise Zabini qui est le meilleur dans ce domaine, mais visiblement il est déjà trop occupé ! Et lui m'envoie dans cet endroit minable ! Je n'ai aucune chance !

- Tu sais Drago, moi j'en connais un cabiné très réputé ! Il est situé en prolongement du chemin de Traverse et j'ai entendue dire qu'il venait d'embaucher une nouvelle avocate qui a apprit tout ce qu'il y a savoir du métier dans la plus prestigieuse école qui soit, tu sais l'école en France !

- Je vais de ce pas les voir, s'ils acceptent de me représenter, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir pour te remercier ! Ça te va ?

- Je serai ravi ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

Sans plus attendre, il quitta son bureau en ayant retrouvé son fidèle sourire qui en ferait tomber plus d'une et transplana directement sur le chemin de Traverse où il fit le reste du chemin à pied.

« Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, il devrait se trouvait au fond de la rue ! »

L'ancien Serpentard déambula dans la rue pendant une dizaine de minutes et tomba nez à nez avec le fameux cabiné dont parlé sa collègue.

« Alors c'est là ! Cabiné Wess et associés ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé, allons y mon vieux, entre ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce bâtiment plutôt grand, le hall d'entrée était immense. Une réceptionniste se trouvait au fond de la pièce sur lequel se trouvait à sa droite un grand escalier orné d'un tapis rouge montant visiblement très haut. Il se rapprocha du comptoir et lui fit comprendre qu'il était là.

- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

- J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec l'un de vos avocats !

Elle examina les parchemins se trouvant sur son bureau et après plusieurs minutes de feuilletage elle leva la tête.

- Mademoiselle Regnard vient d'arriver ici et peut vous accueillir dans son bureau si vous le voulez bien, demain à 8 heures !

- Demain, c'est parfait, je vous remercie madame ! Au revoir !

- Attendez monsieur, il me faut votre nom !

Drago fit demi-tour et alla se présenter à la réceptionniste puis repartit au ministère sans perdre une minute. A peine fut-il partit que la femme monta les escaliers à toute allure et s'arrêta devant une porte de bureau noire. Elle frappa et entra une fois qu'elle en eu la permission.

- Merci Virginia, vous pouvez disposer !

L'homme qui eu réception du rendez vous de M.Malefoy, se leva et prit la direction d'un bureau se trouvant à l'étage au-dessus. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

- M. Wess, que me vaut votre visite. Demanda la jeune femme visiblement entrain de ranger son bureau et de l'aménager.

- J'ai ici, le nom de votre premier client.

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama t-elle heureuse. Qui est ce ?

- Il se nomme Malefoy, Drago Malefoy !

La déception se lut sur son visage et ce M.Wess voulut savoir pourquoi elle faisait cette tête.

- Je suis désolée mais je crains ne pas pouvoir représenter ce client ! Dit-elle en baissant le regard vers ses cartons.

- Alors je crains devoir vous dire de remballez vos affaire miss Regnard !

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Drago Malefoy et moi nous connaissons depuis notre enfance et………et…….

- ………et quoi ? Je me fiche de vos histoires, c'est un homme très riche qui à beaucoup de pouvoir ici à Londres. Je ne sais pourquoi il fait appel à nos services mais imaginez ne serais-ce qu'une minute la publicité qu'il nous fait en venant ici, et de plus je n'ose même pas imaginé ce à quoi nous devons nous attendre si nous gagnions ! Car je suis sur en vous embauchant parmi nous que je ne regretterais pas mon choix ! Alors faîtes moi le plaisir miss Regnard d'oublier vos différents avec ce monsieur s'il y a eu et faîtes votre travail. Un client est un client et celui-ci et à ne pas perdre. Vous comprenez j'espère Hermione !

- Bien sur monsieur Wess, je comprends ! Je représenterais M.Malefoy !

- Parfait ! Il vient demain à 8 heures. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Dit-il en quittant le bureau d'Hermione et en retournant dans le sien.

La jeune femme quant à elle, prit place dans son fauteuil et soupira en posant la tête contre le dossier.

« Et voilà, il fallait que ça arrive un truc de se genre. Tu espérais quoi en revenant ici Hermione ? Tous les anciens de Poudlard vivent à Londres. C'était évidant que tu croiserais leur chemin en revenant. En tout cas en changeant de nom, je sais qu'il m'a embauché pour mes compétences professionnelles et pour mon diplôme et non pour mes actions au sein de l'ordre et contre Voldemort ! Sur ce point je suis très fière d'en être là où j'en suis maintenant. Enfin, niveau carrière bien sur parce que côté vie amoureuse, c'est plutôt le calme plat. » Pensa t-elle tout en se souvenant des évènements précédents son départ pour l'école en France.

Sa décision de partir pour l'étranger avait été prise sur un coup de tête. Enfin pas tout à fait irréfléchi non plus, Hermione avait toujours voulu suite à ses études à Poudlard, aider les sorciers dans le besoin et le métier d'avocat pour sorciers lui permettait de faire ceci en quelque sorte. Après la chute de Voldemort, il y a de cela trois ans, Ron se décida à demander la jeune femme en mariage ! Sur le coup, Hermione avait acceptée sans réfléchir mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle devait abandonner sa carrière d'avocate. Eh oui, Ronald Weasley voulait une femme et des enfants, il voulait une femme qui reste à la maison et prépare le repas du soir tandis que lui serait au travail, au ministère ! Et cela Hermione ne le voulait pas. Une violente altercation avait eu lieu entre eux et la semaine suivante Hermione partait pour la France dans cette fabuleuse école pour sorcier. Il lui avait bien envoyé des lettres pour lui dire qu'il regrettait mais elle en avait plus qu'assez et voulait pour une fois, penser à elle et à elle seule. Elle avait revu Ron de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se rendait à Londres pour voir ses parents mais avec du recul, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui au début s'effacèrent avec le temps. Depuis son retour il y a de cela un mois, elle n'avait revu personne à part ses parents. Ils ne furent pas fâchés du fait qu'elle veuille changer de nom, au contraire, ils étaient très fière de leur fille et du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru.

C'est avec un bon coup de pied au fesse, qu'Hermione se décida à se lever de son fauteuil et décida de continuer à ranger son bureau. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette et décora les murs à sa façon ainsi que la décoration des meubles.

Pendant que la jeune femme était occupé avec sa décoration, Drago quant à lui était en pleine discussion avec Mélinda.

- Bon alors ce soir, ça te vas ? Demanda t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Bien sur que ça me va ! Où et à quelle heure ?

- Au Potiron à 19 heures ? Habilles-toi en conséquence, c'est un restaurant très chique, il faut fêter ma future victoire !

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant et en quittant le bureau de Drago pour courir le dire à sa meilleure amie travaillant à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Que t'arrive t-il, tu à l'air aux anges ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le suis. Devine qui m'a invité ce soir à dîner au Potiron !

- Au Potiron, mais c'est très cher ! Je ne vois pas du tout.

- Drago, oui Drago Malefoy !

La jeune femme resta là avec son amie à discuter de sa soirée future avec Drago, pendant que celui-ci était rentré chez lui pour se préparer et discuter avec Pansy. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il trouva sa femme dans le salon, un verre à la main entrain de lire la gazette du sorcier.

- Déjà au whisky Pansy ! Tu sais qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure pour boire.

- Il est 17 heures et pour moi c'est une heure tout à fait convenable. Ce crétin de Potter à eu une fille, tu te rends compte ! Les enfants, pff, ça ne donnent que des problèmes !

- Tu te trompes Pansy !

- Je sais très bien que tu voulais un enfant de moi Drago, mais c'est mon corps et c'est moi qui décide !

- Je suis bien content en quelque sorte que tu ne sois pas tombée enceinte, ça m'évite la pension alimentaire ! Bon à part ça, j'ai trouvé mon avocat, je le rencontre demain ! Quel est le tien ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Dit-elle en se levant et en quittant sa chaise.

« Une pension alimentaire ! Peut être que tu devrais me faire un enfant tout compte fait Drago ! » Pensa t-elle tout en se rapprochant du canapé où se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle posa son verre sur la table et s'avança vers lui. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait les yeux fermés histoire de se reposer cinq minutes et ne vit pas Pansy se rapprocher de lui. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui et qu'elle commença à lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise pour l'embrasser.

- Pansy, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu es saoule, arrêtes ça voyons ! Dit-il en la repoussant.

- J'ai envie de toi Drago ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !

-La faute à qui ?

- Fait moi l'amour comme tu me l'a si souvent fait ! Dit-elle tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

- C'est fini entre nous Pansy ! En me demandant le divorce, tu as signé l'arrêt de notre mariage et tout ce qui va avec. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je vais dans ma chambre ! S'écria t-il tout en la repoussant et en se levant de son canapé.

Il quitta le salon et se rendit dans sa chambre où il y prit une bonne douche chaude. Pansy quant à elle tranplana sur le chemin de Traverse et alla voir son avocat. Elle entra dans le cabiné, se présenta à la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau. Elle ferma la porte à clef à l'aide sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'homme assit dans le fauteuil qui l'a regardait d'un œil pétillant de malice. Pansy alla le rejoindre sur son fauteuil et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Fait moi l'amour Blaise !

- Tout de suite ma beauté ! Lui répondit-il le sourire au lèvres.


	4. La gaffe monumentale

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La gaffe monumentale.**

Pendant que Pansy faisait l'amour avec le soi disant meilleur ami de son époux, le jeune homme quant à lui se préparé pour son dîner avec sa collègue. Il passa une bonne heure à se pomponner et transplana directement sur le Chemin de Traverse devant le restaurant choisi préalablement. Il arriva en avance alors préféra entrer et s'installer à la table. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la prétendue Mélinda arriva. La jeune femme était secrètement amoureuse de Drago depuis qu'il était venu travailler au ministère mais par respect pour lui et pour sa vie de couple, elle n'avait jamais rien tentée. Mais maintenant que le divorce était à l'ordre du jour, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre mais que de bonnes choses à y gagner. Mélinda s'installa à la table du jeune homme et c'est avec le sourire qu'ils entamèrent leur repas. Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, ça discutait fort.

- Tu sais que c'est lui qui te paie en fin de compte !

- Oui et il ne le sait même pas !

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il découvrira que tu es mon avocat ! S'exclama Pansy tout en embrassant Blaise sur plusieurs parties du corps.

- Une fois ton divorce prononcé et toute la fortune qui te reviens, on s'en va d'ici tout les deux !

- Je n'attends que ça Blaise ! Répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Si nous allions dîner, je meurs de faim !

- Je préférerais plutôt manger ici, c'est un peu risqué que l'on nous voie tout les deux ensembles avant ton divorce !

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, mais personne ne sait que je divorce et Drago est à la maison !

- Attends moi là, je reviens de suite ! Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil et en se rhabillant.

Il sortit de son bureau et s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa secrétaire qui était encore là à travailler sur divers dossiers.

- Puis-je partir monsieur ?

- Avant j'aimerais que vous allier me chercher à dîner pour deux !

- Au Potiron comme d'habitude ?

- C'est exact ! Ensuite vous pourrez rentrer directement chez vous ! Répondit-il tout en retournant dans son bureau.

La jeune femme quant à elle rangea soigneusement tous les documents et prit la direction du restaurant. La pauvre fille n'était qu'un pion et une bonne à tout faire pour son patron. Tout le monde se servait d'elle pour tout et ça elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. C'est d'humeur plutôt maussade qu'elle entra dans le restaurant et attendit au comptoir. Pendant ce temps Drago et sa collègue mangeaient un fabuleux repas.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser une minute, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

- Bien sur ! Quant à moi j'ai un renseignement à demander à l'accueil. Dit-il tout en se levant et en allant rejoindre le comptoir.

En arrivant il vit la secrétaire de Blaise et ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

- Vous dîner ici ? Demanda t-il.

- Oh M. Malefoy ! Non je viens chercher à dîner pour M. Zabini !

- Il vous invite à dîner mais vous envoie chercher le repas !

- En réalité non, je ne dîne pas avec lui, il est déjà bien occupé avec votre……. heu….votre………

- Ma quoi ? Demanda t-il en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme qui paraissait pour le moins du monde très embarrassée d'avoir fait une gaffe monumentale.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je dois partir !

- Non attendez ! Répondit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Avec qui est Blaise ? Dites-le moi s'il vous plait !

- Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi ! Il est avec votre femme.

Sur cette nouvelle, il lâcha la jeune femme et ne sut quoi dire.

- Donnez moi vos paquets, je vais faire la livraison moi-même ! S'exclama t-il en lui prenant les sacs et en sortant du restaurants.

« Alors comme ça Blaise, tu te tapes ma femme ! Je savais qu'entre meilleurs amis on partagés tout mais de là à partager sa femme, ça va trop loin. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me représenter, tu t'occupes déjà d'une affaire similaire, ma femme ! Non mais quelle ordure vous faîtes tous les deux ! Ça me donne la nausée ! » Pensa t-il tout en montant les escaliers du cabinet.

En arrivant, il fit le moins de bruit possible et entra sans prévenir dans le bureau de son soi disant ami et put alors avoir la vision d'horreur qu'il redoutait tant. Sa femme et son meilleur ami dans une position plutôt révélatrice des choses.

- Votre dîner est arrivé !

Pansy ayant reconnu la voix de son époux se tourna vers lui le regard ahuri.

- Drago !

- Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ?

- Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Intervint Blaise en se détachant du corps de Pansy et en passant une couverture sur lui.

- Ce que je crois ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui Blaise, je suis quand même capable de reconnaître deux personnes faisant l'amour ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me représenter, tu l'as représente déjà elle ! Dit-il en désignant Pansy de la tête. Quant à toi, ce n'est pas la peine de remettre les pieds à la maison tu entends ! Je t'enverrai Puny avec tes affaires chez Blaise. S'écria t-il en lâchant les sacs de nourriture et en s'en allant en claquant la porte.

Pansy qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu Drago se rhabilla à toute vitesse.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Blaise surprit par le comportement de sa maîtresse.

- Il faut que j'aille lui parler !

- Et lui parler de quoi ? Il est au courant plus tôt que prévu et alors ?

- Et alors ? Non mais maintenant on va perdre !

- Mais non Pansy, j'ai une idée bien précise de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, crois moi ! Répondit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme et en l'embrassant tout en lui enlevant le peu de vêtements qu'elle venait de remettre.

Pendant qu'ils repartaient de plus de belle dans leurs ébats amoureux, Drago quant à lui retournait au restaurant pour expliquer à Mélinda qu'il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps. Il s'installa en face de la jeune femme et ne su quoi dire.

- Drago ça va ? Tu es tout pale !

- Je viens d'avoir la vision la plus horrible de toute ma vie !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- De ma femme et de mon meilleur ami faisant l'amour dans son bureau !

- Qu..qu….quoi ?

- Je crois que je vais renter ! On se voit demain au bureau.

- Attends Drago ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas transplaner dans ton état ! Intervint-elle en se levant et en allant aux côtés du jeune homme.

Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur et se fut elle qui transplana juste devant le manoir. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, ils restèrent là à se regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son collègue de la tristesse mais aussi une forte haine. Mélinda se rapprocha de lui et tenta ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, un baiser. Il se laissa faire et poussa celui-ci un peu plus loin mais reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle commença à mettre ses mains sous sa chemise. Drago se détacha alors de la jeune femme et la regarda de ses yeux bleus.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais je ferais ça avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons et dont une pour me venger, ce n'est pas correct envers toi !

« Oh pourquoi me dire cela, je me fiche que tu me fasse l'amour pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, moi j'en ai envie et peu m'importe ! »

- Je comprends tes sentiments mais………..

- Non Mélinda, il est préférable que tu rentres ! Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en la refermant derrière lui laissant la jeune femme sur le pallier.

Alors que Mélinda rentrait bien calmement chez elle, Drago quant à lui venait de donner ordre à son elfe de maison de faire les valises de sa femme et de les emmener directement à l'adresse de Blaise. Pour se changer les idées, il prit la direction de la salle de bain et s'enferma dans sa cabine de douche. Pendant ce temps, Hermione quant à elle se trouvait chez Harry et Ginny pour fêter la naissance de leur petite fille. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu et la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ronald n'était pas venu faute de temps à son travail, ce qui arrangea bien évidemment la jeune femme qui n'avait nullement envie de parler à son ancien petit ami. Ce fut donc vers 22 heures que l'ancienne Gryffondor préféra rentrer chez elle. Elle transplana dans son appartement en plein centre de Londres. Un quartier résidentielle plutôt sympathique. Hermione avait fait l'acquisition de son loft lors de son retour en Angleterre, la jeune femme avait réussi à mettre pas mal d'argent de côté et grâce à l'aide de ses parents elle put faire rapidement l'acquisition de cette immense appartement. Il y avait une pièce centrale dans lequel se trouvait le salon et la cuisine, puis une porte menant à la chambre et une autre dans la salle de bain. Ce fut donc la première chose qu'Hermione fit en arrivant chez elle, filer sous la douche pour ensuite entamer un bon bouquin dans son lit. Elle ne passa pas moins d'une heure à lire et s'endormit finalement sous le poids devenant lourd de ses paupière. Le lendemain, le lever du soleil vint la réveillée et la ramena à la dure réalité qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête à 8 heures pour son premier rendez-vous qui plus est avec son ancien camarade de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme quant à lui était plus ou moins nerveux de sa rencontre avec son avocat mais avait hâte de le voir pour lui faire part de la nouvelle concernant la liaison de sa femme, une chose qu'il pensait pouvoir mettre à son avantage.

Ce fut après un bon petit déjeuner qu'il transplana devant le cabinet avec plusieurs minutes d'avance comme à son habitude, entra et attendit que son avocat Mademoiselle Regnard vienne le chercher.


	5. C'est une blague j'espère!

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : C'est une blague j'espère !**

Pendant que Drago attendait patiemment son avocat, Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau. La jeune femme venait d'y arriver quelques minutes plus tôt et était tout aussi nerveuse que son client. Ce fut donc quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de prendre son courage qu'elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se dirigea de suite vers la secrétaire.

- Où est M. Malefoy ?

- Oh, heu, je crois qu'il est partit aux toilettes, il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Répondit-elle en remettant le nez sur ces parchemins.

- Très bien je vais l'attendre.

- Je suppose que vous devez être heureuse, c'est votre premier client ici !

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Répondit-elle.

Hermione resta là à attendre pendant quelques minutes et put alors voir son client revenir des toilettes. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus et c'est avec une énorme appréhension qu'elle alla à sa rencontre. Lui marchait droit devant mais ne cessait de regarder ailleurs, il ne leva le nez qu'au moment où une voix s'adressa à lui.

- Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Regnard ! Dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

Drago resta quelques secondes sans voix devant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est une blague j'espère ! Répondit-il d'un ton bien trop calme au goût d'Hermione.

- Non pas du tout M.Malefoy, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait que nous parlions de votre problème.

- Ne me dis pas Granger que c'est toi qui me représentes ! Dit-il en la prenant de haut.

- Ecoutez M.Malefoy, je suis Miss Regnard et nous devrions discuter dans mon bureau et non dans le hall d'entrée ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'étaler sur le sujet devant la secrétaire qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange plutôt étrange à ses yeux.

- Ça suffit maintenant ce petit jeu. Ecoute Granger j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi ! C'est ridicule, il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui me représente, il en est hors de question. J'ai assez perdu de temps, je m'en vais ! Rétorqua-t-il en prenant la porte aussi vite qu'il était entré.

- NON DRAGO ATTENDS ! S'écria t-elle en lui courant après.

Mais c'était trop tard, Drago n'était plus sur le chemin de Traverse ou du moins il était hors de vue. La jeune femme n'eue d'autre choix que de retourner dans le cabinet où la secrétaire l'attendait. Hermione passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard et monta dans son bureau où elle fut rejointe comme elle s'en était doutée par son patron entrant dans la pièce telle une furie.

- J'exige des explications Miss Regnard ou plutôt Miss Granger. Pourquoi M.Malefoy n'est il pas ici en ce moment ?

- Il refuse que je le représente ! Je vous l'avez bien dit que nous avions des différents !

- Ecoutez moi bien Miss Regnard puisque tel est votre nom maintenant apparemment, je me fiche de vos histoires passées ! Ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est cet homme pour client dans mon cabinet. Je vous laisse moins d'une semaine pour le convaincre de vous prendre vous comme son avocate ou bien se sera la porte ! Je vous préviens pour la dernière fois Miss Regnard, je me fiche royalement de vos actions passées, ce qui m'importe c'est le présent et je souhaite avoir M.Malefoy parmis nos clients ! Suis-je assez clair ?

Ce fut donc part obligation qu'Hermione fini par sortir un « oui » de sa bouche la tête baissée.

- Bien, alors à votre place, je me rendrais au domicile Malefoy ce soir pour en discuter avec l'intéressé ! Je vous préviens, une semaine Miss Regnard ! Dit-il avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme était complètement désespérée, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, posa se coudes sur son bureau et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour mériter ça ? Il ne cessera donc jamais de me pourrir la vie ? J'en ai assez de toi Malefoy, oh oui assez de toi et de ton air hautain, sarcastique, prétentieux, de toi le Serpentard qui n'a pas cessé de m'humilier ! Je te préviens Malefoy que je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ma vie encore une fois, tu vas accepter que je te représente et c'est tout ! » Pensa t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil, en prenant son sac et descendant une nouvelle fois les escaliers menant à l'accueil.

Hermione passa une nouvelle fois devant la secrétaire en marchant le plus possible pour éviter que celle-ci ne pose trop de question. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle reprit son souffle et réfléchit quelque minutes.

« Bon, d'après ce qu'avait l'air de dire hier Harry, Malefoy travaillerait au ministère en tant qu'auror donc il me suffit de me rendre au ministère ! Je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit s'y trouver ! »

La jeune femme fit donc le chemin à pied, histoire de réfléchir aux arguments qu'elle lui présenterait pour qu'il accepte qu'elle le représente, chose qui à priori ne serait pas facile. Une fois l'habituelle cabine de téléphone franchi, le passage de la baguette et l'ascenseur, elle entreprit donc sa démarche dans ce long couloir interminable à son goût. Ce fut au bout de deux minutes qu'elle put enfin voir le nom Malefoy sur une des portes. Hermione y donna quelque petits coups mais pas de réponse.

« Et en plus, il n'est pas là ! Il est hors de question que je me rende au manoir, hors de question ! »

Elle décida donc de poursuivre sa marche dans ce couloir et frappa au bureau suivant. Mélinda la coéquipière de Drago l'invita à rentrer.

- Que puis-je pour vous Madame ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise par la venue d'une inconnue.

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec M. Malefoy ! Répondit-elle en toute franchise.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- C'est personnel à vrai dire, je suis désolée !

- Il n'est pas ici pour le moment. Drago est rentré chez lui il n'y a pas moins de cinq minutes !

« Drago ? Tiens, elle le nomme par son prénom, ils doivent être assez proche »

- Je suppose qu'il loge au manoir familiale ?

- C'est exact ! Voulez vous lui laisser un message.

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais m'y rendre de ce pas ! Merci à vous Miss……..

- Miss Winp !

-Au revoir ! Dit-elle avant de rebrousser chemin.

Une fois remontée à la surface, Hermione décida donc de transplaner au manoir Malefoy pour y être sur d'y trouver Drago.

« J'espère qu'il est là, je n'ai nullement envie de lui courir après toute la journée ! » Pensa t-elle tout en franchissant l'immense portail.

Le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entré était interminable, au moins cinq cent mètres bordés d'arbres avant de voir la porte d'entrée. En arrivant Hermione reprit quelque peu son souffle et frappa à la porte. Une petite créature avec de grands yeux lui ouvrit.

- Que désire Madame ?

- Je désire m'entretenir avec M.Malefoy !

- Qui le demande ?

- Dîtes lui simplement que son avocate est ici ! Répondit Hermione.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Demanda l'elfe en faisant entrer Hermione et en la conduisant jusqu'au salon avant de disparaître prévenir Drago.

Le jeune homme se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau entrain de réfléchir à la situation. Il était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau quand l'elfe apparut dans la pièce.

- Puny ?

- L'avocate de Monsieur est dans le salon ! Répondit-elle.

- Mon avocate ? Comment cela ? Répondit l'ancien Serpentard en se levant de son fauteuil et en arpentant la pièce.

- C'est ce que ma dit la dame Monsieur !

-Veuillez lui dire que j'arrive !

L'elfe de maison obéît donc à son maître et dans un petit bruit disparut comme elle fut venue. Elle se retrouva au salon dans lequel Hermione se trouvait actuellement, le nez devant une étagère de livres tout plus intéressant les uns que les autres vu l'intérêt que leurs portait la jeune femme.

- Le maître arrive ! Dit-elle en faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Bien merci !

La jeune femme se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule, seule enfin pas pour longtemps puisque Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de traverser le manoir. Il ne fit aucun bruit en entrant et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Que viens tu faire ici Granger ?

- Ecoute Malefoy, si tu es venu au cabinet c'est que tu as des problèmes et c'est à moi qu'a été confiée cette tache, alors oublies ta rancœur envers moi et explique moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Parce que tu accepte de me représenter ! Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en affichant son fidèle sourire.

-Bien sur, c'est le devoir d'un avocat d'aider toutes personnes en ayant besoin.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ça te fait plaisir de m'avoir comme client !

-Ecoute Drago, soit tu m'explique ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie ou je m'en vais ! Répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Tu n'as pas le choix c'est ça ?

- Pas le choix de quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Pas le choix de me représenter, c'est ça ou tu prends la porte ! Rétorqua t-il en affichant un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie et par conséquent vers lui puisqu'il était prêt de la porte.

- Il faut que je gagne Granger ! Et pour ça, il me faut le meilleur avocat !

- Je suis là pour ça Malefoy !

- Montons dans mon bureau tu veux ! Répondit-il en passant devant elle.

Ils quittèrent le salon et se rendirent dans le calme le plus total jusqu'au bureau de Drago. Hermione n'avait vu un bureau aussi grand. Une grande bée vitrée se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée et devant cette vitre, un bureau noir prenait place. Très peu de choses étaient disposées dessus. Seul des parchemins vierges ainsi qu'un encrier et une plume de grande qualité. Pour se sentir plus à l'aise, Drago proposa à Hermione de s'installer dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir se trouvant devant le bureau, ce qu'elle fit s'en broncher.

- Alors comme ça il paraît que tu as fait tes études dans la plus prestigieuse des écoles !

- Oui c'est exact, bien informé à ce que je vois !

- J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire ! Répondit-il en posant ses coudes sur son bureau.

- Alors tu acceptes que je te représente ou pas ? Demanda la jeune fille plus qu'inquiète de la réponse.

- Peut être !

- Non Malefoy, il me faut un oui ou un non !

- Tu permet que je réfléchisse un peu Granger, tu auras ma réponse ce soir par hibou.

- Bien, alors je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir ! Répondit Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil et en sortant de la pièce.

La jeune femme était habillée d'un tailleur noir constitué d'une jupe arrivant au-dessus du genou, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste assorti à la jupe qu'elle ne manqua pas de redresser en se relevant, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme qui ne détourna pas son regard de la femme quittant son bureau.


	6. Une regrettable action

Chapitre 6 : Une regrettable action.

Quelques minutes seulement après qu'Hermione est quittée son bureau, Drago prit son air moqueur et afficha un superbe sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Il aimait toujours autant faire miroiter les gens et elle, il y prenant un grand plaisir. L'ancien vert et argent s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, passa les pieds sur le bureau et se reposa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes à réfléchir de tout et rien. Après quoi, il reprit le dessus sur la fatigue et se concentra sur son travail qui normalement aurait du être fait au ministère.

« Je pense que quelques jours de congés ne me ferait pas de mal, après tout je n'en prend jamais, j'ai quand même le droit à plusieurs semaines sans travailler, et il me les faut pour me concentrer pleinement sur mon divorce et mon procès » Pensa t-il tout en se levant et en prenant sa veste noir posé sur l'un des canapés de son bureau. Il l'enfila, prévenu son elfe de maison qu'il quittait le manoir et tranplana sur le chemin de Traverse pour se rendre au ministère. L'heure de pointe dans les ascenseurs était passée d'une bonne vingtaine e minutes, se qui permit au jeune sorcier de se rendre dans son bureau sans croiser la moindre personne.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il vit sa collègue entrain de fouiner partout à la recherche visiblement de quelque chose.

- Mélinda, que fais tu ici ? Demanda t-il surpris de la trouvée dans son bureau.

- Il me faut le dossier Lin, le patron en a besoin ! Répondit-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

Le jeune homme sachant très bien où se trouvait se dossier, se dirigea immédiatement vers une étagère du fonds, souleva quelques parchemins et tendit le dossier désiré à sa collègue qui le prit sans même oser croiser le regard du jeune homme.

- J'aimerais si tu le permet qu'on est une petite discussion au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier soir devant chez moi ! Peux tu revenir ici avant de retourner dans ton bureau ? Demanda Drago peut sur de ce que ferait la jeune femme.

Celle-ci quitta le bureau sans même répondre ni faire un signe de tête et se rendit de suite dans le bureau du patron. Elle y resta plusieurs et lorsqu'elle en ressortit, prit immédiatement la direction du bureau qu'elle venait de quitter il n'y a de cela pas très longtemps.

- Ferme la porte tu veux ! Dit-il en la regardant, les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau derrière lui.

Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Mélinda prit ensuite place sur le canapé se trouvant au fond de la pièce derrière le bureau où elle fut rejointe par le jeune homme se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Je suis vraiment honteuse pour hier, j'ai mal interprété tes intentions et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être qu'une idiote à tes yeux ! Dit-elle avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

- Tu n'as pas l'être voyons ! Tu es une femme très belle et désirable mais hier il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous. J'aurais fais l'amour avec toi pour de mauvaises raison, surtout celle de me venger de ma femme et je m'en serais voulu ! Expliqua t-il tout en lui soulevant le menton de sa main droite pour la regarder dans les yeux.

La jeune femme faisait triste mine et ne semblait pas plus heureuse qu'au début de leur conversation.

- Arrête de faire cette tête là voyons, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne ! Dit-il en affichant un sourire.

- Alors tu me trouves belle et désirable mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ! Ta femme s'envoie en l'air avec son avocat mais toi tu restes de glace et tu ne fais rien ! S'écria t-elle en se levant et en arpentant la pièce

- Je suis en instance de divorce et crois moi si je n'étais pas marié, tu………..tu……….j'aurais fait l'amour avec toi depuis longtemps. Tu sais, ce n'est l'affaire que d'un mois, ensuite je serais officiellement divorcé et rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble ! S'exclama t-il en se levant à son tour et allant à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

Devant cette révélation ouverte sur les sentiments et pensées du jeune, Mélinda ne sut quoi dire et resta tel un poteau planté au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines. Pourras-tu attendre un mois ?

- J'ai attendu déjà plus que ça, alors un mois de plus, ce n'est rien pour moi ! Répondit Mélinda en se rapprochant doucement de Drago et en posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi au beau milieu du bureau à échanger un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Ça faisait longtemps pour Drago qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une femme étant donné que Pansy ne venait plus à lui depuis un bon petit moment et ressentir cette passion lui fit oublié qu'il était encore marié. Il se laissa emporté par ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un tambourinement dans la porte le sorte de ses pensées. Drago se desserra de l'emprise de la jeune femme et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Granger ! S'exclama t-il surpris par la venue de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne peux attendre Malefoy ! Répondit-elle en entrant sans même y être invitée dans le bureau. Il me faut une réponse tout de suite !

- Je suis occupé pour le moment ! Dit-il en tournant le regard vers Mélinda qui ne comprenait rien à l'échange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Je t'ais dit tout à l'heure que tu aurait la réponse ce soir !

- Je sais très bien que tu l'as déjà prise !

- Oui c'est vrai mais il faut encore que je réfléchisse ! Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Mais il me faut une réponse assez vite pour que j'organise mon emploi du temps avec mes autres clients « Même si pour l'instant tu es le seul ».

- Ecoute Granger, soit tu acceptes d'avoir la réponse ce soir ou alors je te fais languir encore quelques jours de plus, c'est au choix !

- Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais mais ce soir j'attends ton hiboux et demain tu viens au cabinet pour m'exposer les faits ! A demain donc à 8 heures ! S'exclama t-elle en fermant la porte et en disparaissant de cet étage aussi vite qu'elle fut venue, laissant une nouvelle fois Drago et Mélinda seuls dans un bureau les yeux dans les yeux.

- Qui est cette femme, elle est déjà passée ce matin, elle te cherchée ?

- C'est mon avocate ! Répondit-il.

- Ton avocate ? Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître visiblement puisque tu la tutoyé !

- Exacte Mélinda, Hermione Granger et moi sommes de vieux amis !

- Tu veux dire que cette femme est Hermione Granger, l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter qui a combattu au côté de l'ordre du phénix et qui a aidé contre Voldemort !

- C'est tout à fait ça, mais maintenant c'est Hermione Regnard et non Hermione Granger, d'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi elle a changé de nom ?

- Tu a eu une aventure avec elle ? Demanda t-elle avant de s'excuser aussitôt pour son indiscrétion.

A cette question un sourire apparut sur son visage..

- Au non, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver vu comment je l'a traité à Poudlard. Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à elle et ses amis et je peux te dire que le seul sentiment entre nous c'était la haine ! Serais-tu jalouse ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'elle tout en affichant son fidèle sourire moqueur.

- Bien sur que non ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant. Pour quand est prévu ton divorce ?

- Dans un mois, le 23 juin ! Tu pourras attendre jusque là !

- Pas si tu me cherches de cette façon ! Répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou et en perdant tout contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion que la dernière fois. Sous le poids de la jeune femme venant de lui sauter dessus, Drago en tomba sur le canapé.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Mélinda ! Dit-il pendant que la jeune lui déboutonné la chemise.

- Arrête s'il te plaît Drago ! J'en meurt d'envie et de toute façon personne ne viens jamais ici, dans ton bureau ! Répondit-elle en prenant sa baguette et en lançant un sortilège sur la porte pour la verrouiller et aussi lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Laisses-toi faire maintenant et oublies ton divorce beau blond ! Répliqua Mélinda avant de passer à un stade supérieur qui fit perdre à Drago toute lucidité.

Le bureau resta fermé pendant une bonne heure et personne ne s'en inquiéta. Drago décida ensuite de se lever du canapé et se rhabilla.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content, ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle presque en colère.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça Mélinda ! Ce n'est pas bien et si ça arrive aux oreilles de Pansy, je suis fichu !

- Mais personne n'est au courant à part nous deux ! C'était formidable Drago ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant du canapé et en se rapprochant de lui aussi nue qu'un ver.

Il ne put détourné son regard du corps devant lui mais reprit le dessus avant que ça n'aille une nouvelle fois trop loin.

- Il faut que je parle au patron, j'ai besoin de plusieurs semaines de congés pour mon divorce. S'il te plait rhabilles-toi et oublis ce qui viens de se passer entre nous deux pour le moment, c'était une erreur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes quand même ?

- Je dois y aller ! Donna t-il pour seule réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte en faisant attention et en quittant la pièce sans même un regard pour la jeune femme abattue par la révélation du jeune homme.

Il quitta le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui en espérant que Mélinda ne parlerait pas de cette aventure à quelqu'un. Une fois le couloir sombre du ministère traversé, il s'arrêta devant une porte une noire, frappa et attendit qu'on lui donne l'ordre d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur il discuta de son envie de vacances pour s'occuper pleinement de son divorce. Et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta le bureau du patron pour se rendre dans le sien une nouvelle fois et y prendre ses affaires.

- J'ai mes vacances pour un mois ! Dit-il envers la jeune femme entrain de se revêtir.

Voyant la tête de sa collègue, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui parla doucement.

- Ecoute Mélinda, ne m'en veux pas !

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais Drago ! Répliqua t-elle sèchement. Tu me fais l'amour et après tu me jettes comme un vulgaire parchemin à la poubelle. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai de quoi t'en vouloir.

- C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ! Bon écoute ! Excuse moi tu veux ! Je suis préoccupé par mon divorce et une simple erreur de ma part peut faire tout basculer du côté de Pansy. S'il te plait arrête maintenant !

- C'est bon, je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas ! Répondit-elle en affichant un petit sourire.

- Ne viens pas au manoir pendant les semaines qui suivent, il se pourrait que quelqu'un soit chez moi alors………

- Alors j'ai très bien compris !

- Je dois y aller ! A plus tard ! Dit-il avant de quitter le bureau, ses affaires sous le bras et de transplaner devant le cabinet d'Hermione, une fois à l'extérieur des murs.

Pendant qu'il montait les marches menant au bureau de son avocate, Mélinda folle de rage mais aussi en même temps très heureuse d'avoir fait l'amour avec Drago, ne put s'empresser d'aller tout raconter à sa collègue Mélissa, aussi bavarde qu'elle. Drago arriva devant le bureau d'Hermione, frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Malefoy !

- Granger !

- Entre ! Dit-elle en le faisant pénétrer dans la pièce, installes-toi sur le fauteuil.

Il alla donc s'asseoir et se retrouva en face de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle lui proposa de boire quelque chose et accepta une tasse de café noir.

- Pourquoi es tu ici ? Demanda t-elle en sachant très bien le pourquoi de la visite mais préféra jouer l'indifférente.

- Pour te dire ma réponse voyons ! J'ai besoin de tes services Granger et tu le sais très bien!

- Bien ! Alors voici mes honoraires et je ne travaille pas le dimanche et parfois le samedi, c'est clair ? Demanda t-elle en lui donnant le parchemin contenant ses conditions.

Il prit le document et le parcouru des yeux.

- C'est d'accord, tes conditions me vont. C'est un peu cher payé mais ça reste correcte.

- Alors maintenant que je suis ton avocate, il faudrait que tu me dises pourquoi tu as besoin de moi !

Il respira un bon coup et exposa les faits de fond en comble. Une fois le monologue terminé, Hermione semblait pensive ce qui agaça au plus point le jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Je t'ennuis à ce point Granger !

- Maître Regnard si tu permet. Rétorqua t-elle de glace.

- Pourquoi un changement de nom ?

- Et en quoi ma vie t'intéresse ?

- En rien ! S'empressa t-il de répondre

- Alors comme ça, Mme Malefoy alias Pansy Parkinson aurait une liaison avec ce cher Blaise Zabini ! Ce n'est pas un point qui peut jouer en sa faveur. As tu toi aussi eu des aventures extraconjugales ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sur que non, j'aimais Pansy et jamais je ne l'aurais trompé !

- Peut être bien avant, mais maintenant que tu es au courant pour elle et Blaise, tu n'as pas eu de maîtresse ? Demanda t-elle en insistant fort sur le dernier mot.

- Non !Rétorqua t-il sur un ton plus que formel.

- C'est encore un bon point pour toi. Il faudrait que tu me donne la prochaine fois les papiers du divorce, je dois y jeter un œil ! Le divorce est prévu pour quand ?

- Le 23 juin !

- De cette année ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Je ne serais pas ici sinon, réfléchit deux minutes Granger !

- Regnard je te l'ais déjà dit.

- Pour moi tu es Granger et je ne consentirais à t'appeler par ton nouveau nom que si tu m'en expliques les raisons de ce changement.

- Alors on se voit demain avec les papiers ! A quelles heures es tu disponible ?

- J'ai prit le mois de vacances, donc ça serait bien qu'on se voit un maximum.

- Oui c'est sur, ça ne va pas être facile de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, tu t'en doute j'espère !

- Bien sur que je m'en doute, pourquoi j'aurais fait appel à toi sinon ! Je viendrai demain à 8 heures ! Dit-il tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle se leva elle aussi et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en lui serrant la main. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il fut venu et repartit chez lui pour profiter de sa journée. Hermione dans son cas avait encore beaucoup de travail et surtout elle devait annoncer à son patron que Malefoy avait accepté de la prendre comme avocate. Ce qu'elle eu un malin plaisir d'annoncer avec fierté.


	7. Vas ten d'ici!

Chapitre 7 : Vas t-en d'ici !

Une fois rentré chez lui, Drago en profita pour mettre un peu d'autre dans son bureau et prépara tous les papiers nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son divorce. Il retrouva son contrat de mariage et tous les parchemins concernant le contrat inviolable qui l'unit à Pansy. Et dans tous ces parchemins datant de plusieurs années maintenant, une photo tomba au sol. Le jeune homme se baissa alors et la photographie au quel était inscrit au dos « Je t'aimerais toujours Drago. » Il retourna celle-ci, et se vit avec sa femme dans un magnifique parc entouré de fleurs roses, jaunes et de toutes autres couleurs.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée, pendant notre lune de miel à Paris, j'étais tellement heureux à cette époque là, et toi aussi Pansy tu avais l'air d'être heureuse, mais surtout amoureuse » Pensa-t-il tout en regardant la photo animée avec un air triste sur le visage.

Après les quelques minutes de nostalgie terminée, il se ressaisit et déchira la photographie qui termina dans la poubelle. Après quoi, il se remit au travail et classa tous les documents qu'il devrait apporté au cabinet d'Hermione.

La journée passa extrêmement vite et la fatigue se fit ressentir. Il quitta son bureau et descendit dans le salon pour y prendre son repas. En arrivant, il eu la bonne surprise d'y voir une personne ne devrant pas se trouver ici.

- Pansy ! Que fais tu ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Je viens chercher mes affaires !

- Quelles affaires ? Je t'ai déjà dis que tout était à moi !

- Pas ce que j'avais avant d'être avec toi !

- Tu n'avais rien et tu le sais !

- Détrompes-toi mon cher ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant et en se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre. Je t'en sert un ?

- Un whisky ! Dit-il d'un ton sec en quittant la pièce. Je reviens de suite, ne t'en vas pas, nous devons parler.

Drago quitta le salon et se rendit dans une pièce où lui seul pouvait être, les toilettes. La jeune femme en profita pour sortir une fiole de son sac à main et en versa quelques gouttes dans le verre de son époux.

« Mon cher Drago, avec ça, je risque de devenir veuve ! » Pensa t-elle tout en versant les gouttes du poison et en affichant un sourire plus que machiavélique. « Heureusement que Blaise m'a prévenu que tu avais fait un testament dans lequel y figure mon nom comme digne et simple héritière ! A là là Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ton nom et ta fortune ! » Une fois les gouttes versées et le contenu mélangé, Pansy prit son verre de vin et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard, prit son verre au bar et alla rejoindre Pansy en s'installant sur un fauteuil en face de la jeune femme.

- Si nous trinquions Drago ! Dit-elle en tendant son verre.

- Et trinquer à quoi ? A oui je sais, à ma nouvelle vie sans toi et à tout l'argent que je vais bien pouvoir économiser.

- Je dirais plutôt à tout l'argent que tu vas me donner ! Répondit-elle tout en lui souriant et en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

- Vas-t'en d'ici Pansy ou……………

- Ou quoi Drago ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Où bien je pourrais commettre un geste très désastreux pour ta petite personne ! Dit-il en prenant sa baguette.

- Seraient-ce des menaces ? Demanda t-elle tout en serrant la sienne dans sa poche.

- Pour une fois, tu as parfaitement compris Pansy !

- J'e m'en vais Drago. Dit-elle tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle quitta le manoir très fière d'elle et tansplana directement chez Blaise. Le jeune homme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, lui ôta son manteau et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'elle !

- C'est fait !

- Parfait ! S'exclama t-il tout en versant du champagne dans le verre de Pansy. Fêtons la victoire.

- Oui fêtons la victoire ! Répondit-elle en se déshabillant et en passant aux choses sérieuses avec le jeune homme. Je t'aime Blaise.

- Oh moi aussi Pansy, moi aussi !

Pendant que les deux anciens Serpentards se réjouissaient de leur futur victoire, Drago se trouvait quand à lui dans son salon entrain de réfléchir.

« Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ici Pansy ? Je suis sur que tu avais quelques chose derrière la tête, mais quoi ? » Se demanda le jeune homme en portant son verre de whisky à ses lèvres.

La douleur fut instantanée et Drago en lâcha son verre qui se brisa en touchant le sol.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrive plus à respirer et mon cœur………mon………mo……… »

Drago n'eu même pas le temps de finir ses pensées et s'écroula au sol comme son verre quelques secondes auparavant. L'ancien vert et argent se trouvait inerte sur le sol glacé de son grand manoir et personne ne viendrait le sauver puisqu'il était seul.

- Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?

- Moi je n'attendrais pas une seconde !

- Mais il m'a bien dit de ne pas venir chez lui au cas où il y aurait du monde !

- Franchement Mélinda, emporte des dossiers avec toi et dis que tu viens pour le travail si on te pose des questions.

- Tu as raison Mélissa, j'y vais tout de suite ! Il me manque déjà terriblement ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps, fila dans son bureau presque en courant, prit des dossiers se trouvant sur la pile et se rendit immédiatement à l'extérieur du ministère et transplana directement au domicile Malefoy. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, elle hésita.

« Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? Peut être que je n'étais pour lui qu'une aventure d'une nuit ? Et si le fait de venir chez lui, le mettait dans une colère noire, il m'a dit de ne pas venir au manoir ! Oh non, ce n'est pas grave, j'y vais. » S'ordonna t-elle à elle-même tout en frappant à la porte.

Elle attendit à cet endroit pendant plusieurs minutes et fit heureuse de voir que quelqu'un veuille bien l'accueillir. Mélinda put alors voir une petite créatures aux yeux bleus.

- Que désir Madame ?

- Je désire voir M.Malefoy.

- Et qui le demande ?

- Je suis Mélinda Wimp, une collègue de travail.

- Veuillez me suivre dans le salon réservé aux invités ! Dit-elle en passant devant pour montrer le chemin. Installez-vous, je vais de ce pas chercher le maître.

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un flop et revint quelques secondes plus tard en étant complètement affolé.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Le maître est ………est………est

- Est quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Il est mort ! Répondit-elle tout en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

- Où est-il ?

- Suivez moi !

Mélinda arriva dans la pièce en quelques secondes et put alors voir le corps de Drago sur le sol. La jeune femme se dirigea de suite vers le jeune homme et prit son pou. C'est avec horreur qu'elle constata que le cœur ne battait plus.

- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital ! Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en oubliant la douleur que lui produisit son dos sous le poids du Serpentard. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle transplana à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où elle fit accueilli aussitôt par les médicomages.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, il y a de cela quelques minutes. Son cœur ne bat plus.

- Vu la couleur de son teint, ce doit être un empoisonnement ! Vous êtes au bon étage ! S'exclama l'un des médicomages en mettant Drago avec l'aide de d'autres sur un lit. Veuillez rester ici pendant que nous examinons votre mari !

- Mais je ne suis pas son……… La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase vu que personnes n'étaient là pour l'écouter. Elle arpenta le couloir blanc de long en large et ne pouvait s'arrêter de faire les cent pas. Une heure plus tard, sous le conseil de plusieurs médicomages passant par-là, elle alla s'installer sur un fauteuil en salle d'attente.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Madame !

- Est ce qu'il est mort ? Demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, personne n'est venu me dire comment allé Monsieur…

- Monsieur Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

- Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je viens directement vous voir !

Et sans plus d'explication, la jeune femme quitta la salle d'attente et se remit au travail. Pendant ce temps là, Mélinda pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle décida donc de rester sur son siège à attendre.

Pendant que Drago se trouvait à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, Pansy se trouvait dans les bras de son amant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Demain si tout va bien, je serais la plus riche veuve de tout l'Angleterre Blaise ! Dit-elle tout en embrasant le torse de l'avocat.

- Mais tout ira bien, tu peux me croire. Cette potion qui n'est pas connu dans notre beau pays et indétectable. Ils peuvent pratiquer tous les tests possible, ils ne trouveront rien. Les médicomages déduiront à un simple arrêt cardiaque !

- C'est excellent mon amour ! Où as-tu fais l'acquisition de cette merveille ?

- En Inde, lors de mon dernier voyage !

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se leva du lit, se dirigea dans le salon et en revint aussitôt avec une bouteille d'un merveilleux champagne.


	8. Le réveil

Chapitre 8 : Le réveil.

La nuit pour Mélinda Wimp fut extrêmement longue, elle réussit à dormit quelques heures mais se réveilla bien trop souvent. Aucunes nouvelles ne lui fut données et se fut donc dans l'inquiétude et l'incertitude qu'elle passa sa nuit à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste sur un canapé de salle d'attente entouré de mur blanc et d'odeur de potions sentant plus mauvaises les unes que les autres.

« C'est vraiment horrible ces odeurs, et ces murs blancs, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Pourquoi personne n'est encore venu me dire comment allé Drago ! S'il savait que j'étais en partie venue chez lui pour le mettre au courant que Mélissa savait notre relation, je crois que là, s'il n'est pas mort je le tuerait définitivement ! »

Ce fut avec des courbatures dans le dos que la jeune femme se leva du canapé beaucoup moins confortable que celui du bureau du beau blond à son goût. Elle décida ensuite de parcourir les couloirs et de trouver un médicomages pour lui demander des renseignements sur Drago. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune infirmière.

- Excusez moi mais j'aimerais parler spécialiste s'étant occuper de Drago Malefoy.

- Personne n'est venu vous mettre au courant ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Répondit Mélinda très inquiète par la tournure que les évènements étaient entrain de prendre.

- Votre mari a fait une cardiaque et a cesser de vivre pendant plusieurs minutes mais vous nous l'avez apporté ici à temps !

- Comment va t-il ? S'il vous plait dîtes le moi !

- Je dois vous dire quand même que son arrêt cardiaque semble vraiment suspect, c'est un homme très sein et qui n'a aucun problème de santé et encore moins une malformation du cœur…….

- Que voulez dire ?

- Que c'est très étrange et que M. Ringot ne semble pas en accord avec tous les médicomages, il pense à un empoisonnement !

- Un empoisonnement ? Puis-je voir M. Malefoy ?

- Je suis désolée, il dort !

- S'il vous plait, je veux juste le voir et me rendre compte qu'il est bien vivant.

- Attendez moi ici, je vais demander l'autorisation à M. Ringot. Dit-elle avant de prendre la direction d'une grande porte bleue au fond du couloir.

Mélinda se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule dans ce couloir. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle avait au moins eu un semblant d'explication sur l'état de santé de Drago et se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant. La jeune femme resta dans ce couloir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et fut bien heureuse de voir un homme sortir de la chambre. Il était plutôt grisonnant, grand et très mince, sans doute devait il avoir une cinquantaine d'années d'après l'estimation que fit Mélinda de lui. IL arriva vite à même hauteur qu'elle, lui serra la main et prit la parole.

- Votre mari est tiré d'affaire Madame mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est un homme sein et robuste qu'il est encore vivant.

- Puis-je le voir ?

- Allez y mais ne le secouez pas, il dort et il a encore le cœur fragile, ne lui dites rien qui pourrait le faire sombrer ! Il faudra ensuite que vous reveniez me voir, je voudrais parler et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser !

Elle hocha la tête et se précipita dans la chambre de Drago. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit un grand lit avec à l'intérieur le jeune homme blond, le teint très pale et l'air visiblement très affaibli. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Mélinda ferma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur le siège au côté du lit en lui prenant la main.

« Comme tu es froid Drago ! » Pensa t-elle en laissant échapper une larme sur son visage.

- Je t'aime ! Prononça t-elle dans l'espoir que le jeune homme se réveille.

Tout en tenant la min de Drago, elle se leva et porta ses lèvres jusqu'à celle de l'ancien Serpentard, puis sortit de la chambre pour y retrouver le Médicomage qu'elle suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle put alors voir tout un tas de diplôme accroché au mur et constata alors que M. Ringot était un grand spécialiste des maladies rares du aux empoisonnement.

- Vous croyez que Drago à était empoisonné ? Demanda t-elle tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de l'homme.

- Pour tout vous dire Mme Malefoy je pense que oui !

- Je ne suis pas sa femme ! Je suis sa collègue de travail au ministère et je me suis rendue chez lui pour lui apporter des dossiers, et là je l'ai vu étendu sur le sol, le cœur ne battant plus !

- Mais il faudrait peut être prévenir son épouse.

- Son épouse ! Ils sont en instance de divorce et je crains fort que l'état de santé de M.Malefoy n'intéresse nullement sa femme ! Alors maintenant dites moi s'il vous plait pourquoi vous pensez que Drago ait était empoisonné.

- J'ai fait énormément de test cette nuit mais je n'ai malheureusement rien trouver dans le sang qui prouve quoi que ce soit.

- Alors pourquoi aboutir à une telle conclusion ?

- Parce que certains éléments prouvent à un empoisonnement ! Je ne vais pas vous les énumérés, ce sont des thermes techniques connu que des sorciers travaillant dans le domaine. Mais sachez Miss ……..

- Miss Wimp !

- Mais sachez Miss Wimp que certains poisons sont détectable plusieurs jours après propagation dans le corps. Pourriez vous prévenir sa femme ainsi que son travail, qu'il va rester ici encore au moins pour une semaine.

Elle lui répondit positivement, lui serra la main et quitta le cabinet du Médicomage. A peine fut elle sortie de l'hôpital qu'elle transplana directement au manoir Malefoy pour mettre au courant l'elfe de maison que son maître n'était pas mort. Mais au lieu que se soit la créature qui vienne lui ouvrir, Mélinda tomba nez à nez avec Pansy en personne.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda t-elle en prenant de haut la jeune femme.

- Je suis une collègue de travail de votre mari et j'aimerais vous parler.

Pansy fit entrer la jeune femme au manoir et l'invita à la suivre au salon. Pendant qu'elle lui proposait un café, Hermione se trouvait quant à elle dans son bureau attendant son client depuis moins d'une heure.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Il n'avait pas l'air pourtant de vouloir arriver en retard. Si dans dix il n'est pas là, c'est moi qui me rends chez lui pour avoir des explication. » Pensa t-elle tout en allant se servir un café dans la salle prévu à cette effet.

- Alors où est ton client ? Demanda un homme assez prétentieux.

- Pour te dire Mitch je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu devrais savoir que dans ce métier si même ton propre client ne te respecte pas alors personne ne le fera !

- Parce que tu crois meilleur que moi ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- C'est évident voyons ! Répondit-il en lui tournant le dos et en s'en allant.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends gros lard ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose me parler de la sorte, nous faisons quand même partie du même cabinet et nous ne sommes pas en concurrence ! Bon je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me rendre au domicile Malefoy » Pensa t-elle tout en sortant du bâtiment avant de transplaner à la résidence Malefoy.

Elle hésita un instant et se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Cette fois ce fut l'elfe de maison qui ouvrit à Hermione.

- Que désirez vous ?

- Je désire parler à votre maître.

Sans plus attendre, l'elfe fit entrer Hermione et l'emmena jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Pansy et Mélinda. La jeune femme venait d'expliquer à Pansy dans les moindres détails la situation dans lequel se trouvait Drago et bien sur l'ancienne Serpentard était verte de rage qu'il soit sortie mais se mit tout de même à pleurer et joua superbement bien la comédie.

- Maîtresse ! Osa l'elfe en se dirigeant vers Pansy entrain de s'essuyer les yeux. Une dame est ici !

Sous ces paroles elle se leva et alla à la rencontre d'Hermione, dès qu'elle l'a vit sa réaction fut instantanée.

- Granger !

- Pansy !

- Que viens tu faire dans ma maison ! Demanda t-elle sur un ton sec.

- Je viens voir Drago !

- Et pourquoi veux tu voir mon époux ?

- Pour des raisons professionnels.

Et avant qu'elle n'est put ajouter un mot Mélinda arriva et ouvrit sa grande bouche comme elle savait très bien le faire.

- Mais vous êtes l'avocate de Drago je vous reconnaît !

- Son avocate ? Mais comment ça ? Demanda Pansy en passant de Mélinda à Hermione l'air hébété.

- Tu as parfaitement compris Pansy, je suis son avocate et aux dernières nouvelles, il m'a fait part que tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici dans sa demeure !

- Et bien tu as tort !

- Ah oui ! Où es Drago ?

- Il est à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste !

Hermione resta un moment à dévisager Pansy et tourna les talons pour se rendre directement à l'hôpital. Elle transplana et se rendit donc à l'étage où se trouvait le jeune homme. Après s'être présentée à l'accueil, elle fut autorisée à entrer dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard, un homme l'interpella.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes Mme Malefoy ?

- Ho non, je suis Hermione Regnard son avocate ! Qu'est-il arrivé à M.Malefoy ?

Il l'emmena dans la chambre de Drago et lui expliqua les faits concernant l'arrêt cardiaque du jeune homme. Et ensuite lui fit part de son inquiétude quand au fait il se pouvait qu'il fut empoisonné.

- Vous savez, je pense que vous pouvez avoir raison en quelque sorte. J'ai un ami très intéressé par la domaine des potions dangereuse pour le corps humain et il s'avère d'après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, que les pays de l'Est ou l'Asie savent faire ceci avec beaucoup de facilité. Bien sur ces potions sont interdites dans notre pays mais il très facile de les faire importer en les faisant passer pour de simples potions de guérisons. Les hiboux voyageurs contenant des potions guérisseuses sont rarement contrôlés.

- C'est très intéressant ! Où puis-je rencontrer votre ami, cela pourrait m'aider énormément. J'ai de fort doute concernant M.Malefoy, divers symptômes me font penchés vers cette option !

- Il vit en France, je l'ai rencontré pendant mes études. S'exclama Hermione tout en sortant un parchemin de sa mallette et une plume.

Elle y griffonna dessus le nom et l'adresse de son ami et le donna alors au médicomage très heureux. Il l'a remercia et lui expliqua alors que Drago devrait rester encore au minimum une semaine pour pouvoir qu'il continu à lui faire divers tests.

- Allez y doucement avec lui, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé depuis que nous l'avons ici ! Je pense qu'il est préférable pour le moment que vous ne lui disiez rien de notre conversation ! Dit-il avant de lui dire au revoir et de quitter la chambre.

Hermione prit alors place dans le fauteuil où se trouvait Mélinda quelques heures auparavant.

« Alors comme ça, tu aurait été empoisonné, mais par qui ? C'est aberrant comme idée ! Je pensais qu'après ces années, tu n'avais plus d'ennemis Drago Malefoy, mais encore une fois je me suis trompée ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait quand même que tu te réveilles, nous devons parler de certains points et celui concernant Pansy et le manoir en premier lieu ! C'est vraiment louche qu'elle se trouvait au manoir quand même, je n'ai pas rêvé quand tu m'a dit qu'elle ne devais plus y remettre les pieds avant que le divorce soit prononcé ! Alors qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? » Pensa t-elle tout en regardant le jeune homme dormir paisiblement.

- Drago, je suis sur que tu m'entends, réveilles toi ! Chuchota t-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille. Debout la fouine ! « Oh mais pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça, les mauvaises habitudes d'Harry et Ron ont déteints sur moi » Pensa t-elle en rigolant toute seule.

- Je t'ai entendue Granger. Entendit-elle faiblement.

- Drago ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant pour le voir de plus haut.

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais mourir ! Dit-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux et en essayant de sourire.

- Je vais prévenir les infirmières.

Et s'en ajouter un mot, l'ancienne Gryffondor quitta la chambre du blond et alla prévenir une infirmière passant par-là que le patient était réveillé et qu'il semblait aller assez bien. Ce fut donc quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle retourna dans la chambre accompagnée d'un médicomage et d'une infirmière.


	9. cela ne s'arrange pas

**_Merci beaucoup à Zaika, ombre et lumière, atchoum, HappyHermia Et Ptite new pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt pour la suite qui ne devrait pas se faire attendre trop longtemps._**

* * *

**Cela ne s'arrange pas ! **

Hermione se trouvait dans le couloir de l'hôpital à attendre que les médicomages ainsi que les infirmières sortent de la chambre pour aller voir son client. La jeune femme supposa qu'elle en avait pour plusieurs minutes d'attente alors elle préféra se rendre dans la salle prévu à cet effet pour y boire un café et réfléchir à la situation. La première chose qui lui vient en tête fut Pansy Parkinson, pourquoi se trouvait-elle à la demeure Malefoy alors qu'elle aurait dût normalement ne pas y remettre les pieds avant le divorce prononcé. Tout en réfléchissant à cela, Hermione porta son café à ses lèvres et se brûla sous la chaleur de celui-ci.

Elle pesta sous la douleur que lui produisit la brûlure et posa son café sur la table à côté d'elle en attendant qu'il refroidisse. Hermione prit alors place sur un des fauteuil et plongea son regard dans la gazette du sorcier.

Alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor se trouvait à l'hôpital, Pansy Parkinson se trouvait quant à elle chez son avocat et amant par la même occasion.

- Il n'est pas mort Blaise ! S'écria t-elle tout en enlevant sa cape et en la balançant sur le sofa se trouvant au milieu de la pièce.

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il surprit par cette révélation.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout ça c'est de la faute de sa collègue, heu Mélinda Wimp je crois !

- Comment ça ? Combien de gouttes as-tu mis dans son verre ?

- DEUX !

- Je t'avais pourtant dit d'en mettre cinq pour être sur que ça fonctionne. Bon arrête de t'inquiéter, ils ne trouveront rien ! S'exclama t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

- Arrête Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Dit-elle en le repoussant. Si jamais ils trouvent la moindre trace de ta potion, on est mort tous les deux ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant du bar et en prenant une tasse de thé tout en allant s'installer sur le sofa.

Blaise fit de même et rejoignit Pansy.

- Qui a trouvé Drago ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en caressant la cuisse de Pansy de sa main gauche.

- C'est sa collègue de travail !

- Que faisait-elle chez lui ? Demanda celui-ci en montant toujours un peu plus.

- D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle venait lui remettre des dossiers professionnels !

- Et tu crois en son histoire ? Ils couchent ensemble plutôt !

- C'est au moins ça de notre côté ! N'empêche que je pensais pouvoir retourner vivre au manoir et hériter de toute la fortune Malefoy et maintenant c'est fichu, en plus Granger était là ! Dit-elle tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Granger ! Répondit-il très surprit.

- C'est son avocate ! Et elle était apparemment au courant que je ne devais pas retourner au manoir, maintenant elle va se demander ce que je faisait là-bas !

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour cela, tu as quand même le droit de venir chercher quelques affaires ! Et de toute façon, ton cher époux ne tardera pas à mourir ! La poison ne l'a peut être pas achevé tout de suite parce que tu n'as pas mis assez de gouttes, mais il se repend tout de même dans son sang et ne tardera pas à atteindre le système nerveux. Il va mourir et pas dans de bonnes conditions ! Expliqua Blaise avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout en se penchant vers Pansy qui posa sa tasse sur la table pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de son amant.

Hermione se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital dans la salle d'attente à lire sa gazette qui comme à son habitude ne révéla rien de très passionnant. Une fois la lecture du journal terminée et la tasse de café finie, elle retourna vers la chambre de Drago et put alors constater que seul un médicomage se trouvait avec lui, les infirmières étant dans le couloir à discuter entre elle. Hermione ayant reconnu M.Ringot dans la chambre de Drago décida de le rejoindre pour lui demander des nouvelles.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-elle en parlant très bas.

- Il s'est réveillé mais ne semble pas être au meilleur de sa forme, il y a quelque chose qui fait que son état ne s'améliore pas !

- Vous pensez toujours à un empoisonnement ?

- Oui, et je crains fort que mes dire soient confirmés. Regardez ses yeux ! S'exclama le médicomage en faisant signe à Hermione d'approcher pour voir Drago.

Hermione put alors constater qu'à la place du blanc se trouvaient quelques vaisseaux rouges.

- Ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, cela risque même de s'aggraver à une vitesse foudroyante.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de voir cela, Drago était allongé, le teint très pale voir presque transparent à certains endroit, ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient d'un bleu acier se trouvaient actuellement plus foncés et entourés pas le sang. La douleur se faisait présente et cela Hermione le vit vraiment très facilement car Drago ne cessait de faire des grimaces sous la douleur que lui produisait ses yeux et le reste de son corps.

- Combien de temps lui reste t-il ? Demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor en craignant la réponse.

Il emmena Hermione par le bras en dehors de la pièce et se dirigea vers son bureau où il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Tout à l'heure quand vous êtes venu nous dire qu'il était réveillé, ses yeux étaient parfaitement normaux et ils sont devenus ainsi très vite ! Je crains que le poison ne le tue dans moins de 48 heures !

- Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je vais partir dans même pas une demi-heure pour avoir une entrevue avec votre ami en France, je pense qu'il pourra nous être d'une grande aide. Il est préférable que vous rentriez chez vous pour le moment, je viendrai vous apportez de ses nouvelles.

Hermione n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se résoudre à quitter l'hôpital et de retourner à son cabinet pour y continuer ses recherches. M. Ringot quant à lui transplana directement à l'endroit indiqué par Hermione sur le morceau de parchemin et fut heureux d'y voir le jeune homme. Pendant ce temps, l'état de Drago ne cessait de s'aggraver, cela pouvait se voir par le fait qu'il commencé à manquer d'air. Les infirmières étant obliger à l'aide de sortilège plus délicat que les autres, de lui obstruer les bronches pour ne pas manquer qu'il s'étouffe et cela environ toutes les heures.

L'ancienne rouge et or ne cessait de penser à son ancien camarade de Poudlard et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque sur le chemin de Traverse pour y faire des recherches sur les potions étrangères et très dangereuses pour l'homme. Mélinda Wimp se trouvait à son bureau en compagnie de sa collègue et pleurait touts les larmes de son corps. La jeune femme était persuadée que Drago aller mourir, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée car elle l'aimait et l'avait toujours aimé en secret d'ailleurs. Mélissa, sa meilleure amie décida donc de lui faire prendre l'air, et elle allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se changer les idées.

Hermione toujours le nez dans ses livres tous plus vieux les uns que les autres ne vit pas qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien se rapprocher d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, qu'elle leva le nez.

- Ronald ! S'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Comment vas tu ? Demanda celui-ci en prenant place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Tu as l'air fatiguée et soucieuse !

- Tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai quelques soucis ! Mais ne parlons pas de moi, que viens tu faire ici ? Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'un livre aux archives pour le boulot !

Hermione était quelque peu gênée de revoir son ami, amant et presque époux. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop quoi dire face à l'homme qu'elle avait rejetée quelques années auparavant et la tension pouvait se sentir.

- Ecoute Hermione, tu m'as manqué !

- Ronald je……….

- Non écoute moi s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle sérieusement !

Ne sachant nullement à quoi s'attendre, Hermione préféra se taire et écouter son ami.

- Je suis fiancé !

Un grand soulagement se fit alors ressentir dans le cœur d'Hermione et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se rapprocha de Ron et le serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitation !

- Merci ! Répondit-il en lui souriant à son tour. Mais…….mais………..c'est délicat à dire !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je t'aime encore Hermione et je ne cesse de me demander ce que serais ma vie avec toi à mes côtés.

- Arrête Ron, c'est fini et tu sais pourquoi ! Oublie moi et pense à ta fiancée, elle t'aime j'en suis sur et tu auras une vie parfaite, alors s'il te plait, oublie moi ! Répondit-elle tout en fermant son livre.

- Alors notre histoire est vraiment terminée ! Au moins maintenant je suis fixé. Bon bah, à la prochaine alors ! Dit-il tout en embrassant son amie sur la joue avant de se diriger vers les archives de la bibliothèque la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches de sa cape.

Après quoi Hermione replongea dans un livre encore plus gros que le dernier dans lequel elle venait de passer pas loin d'une heure. Son moral était déjà bien bas mais la visite de Ron lui fit repenser à ces années passées avec lui à Poudlard et même après. De bons moments lui revinrent en tête mais aussi les disputes qui firent qu'elle pensa qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en quittant Ron pour partir étudier en France. Son esprit était à la fois tourné vers Ron mais aussi sur Drago et sur son envie qu'il s'en sorte. Pourquoi elle ne le savait pas mais tout ce que savait Hermione c'était qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas se rendre aux funérailles du jeune Malefoy !

« Tu aurais peut être mérité de mourir de cette façon il y a quelques années mais maintenant tout est différent Drago ! Tu nous as prouvé à tous qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi et que tu ne faisais nullement partie du clan de Voldemort. Bien sur Harry et toute la bande ne te considérerons jamais comme un ami mais tu as changé Malefoy ! Pourquoi donc t'aurais t-on empoisonné ? Qui souhaite te voir dans une tombe ? Il me faut des réponses ! Comment se fait-il que tu es étais empoisonné, il faut que je sache comment s'est arrivé et pour cela il faut que je me rende au manoir pour y voir ton elfe Drago ! C'est le seul qui peu répondre à mes questions, enfin s'il souhaite y répondre, ce que je doute fort. »

La jeune femme emprunta un certains nombres de livres et quitta la bibliothèque pour transplaner au domicile Malefoy. Elle frappa et fut accueilli par la petite créature.

- Miss Regnard !

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous pour quelques minutes.

L'elfe la fit entrée et elles se dirigèrent au salon. Hermione ne tarda pas et lui posa ses questions sans plus attendre. Elle demanda qui aurait bien pu vouloir du mal à son maître et qui était passé au manoir dans la journée. Le nom de Mélinda Wimp et de Pansy furent prononcés.

- Et quand avez-vous trouvé M.Malefoy ?

- Je l'ai trouvé plusieurs minutes après le départ de Mme Malefoy, mais elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Monsieur !

- Non, bien sur que non ! Puis-je me rendre dans son bureau ?

- Je ne sais pas, le maître interdit formellement de s'introduire dans son bureau en son absence !

- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser et me rendre à l'hôpital. S'exclama Hermione en quittant la manoir pour transplaner une nouvelle fois.

Elle se dirigea en premier lieu vers la chambre de Drago et constata que plusieurs infirmières se trouvaient à ses côtés, chose qui n'était vraiment pas bonne pour le jeune homme. Elle décida d'attendre et s'installa dans un fauteuil trônant au milieu du couloir toujours aussi blanc et replongea dans son livre. Ce fut au bout d'une vingtaine de pages parcouru qu'elle tomba sur quelque chose.

«Oh non, par Merlin, il faut d'urgence que je parle à M.Ringot, immédiatement ! » Pensa t-elle tout en sortant de l'hôpital en courant pour une fois à l'extérieur transplaner directement chez son ami en France.


	10. Les feuilles de Lygentype

**_Désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qi me font vraiment très plaisir._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les feuilles de Lygentype **

Drago se trouvait toujours dans son lit à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste entrain de lutter contre la mort. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, ses mouvements étaient quasi inexistant. Le poison devait avoir un effet paralysant et sa vue ainsi que son odorat et son ouïe étaient toutes très mal en point. Drago avait fermé les yeux sous le poids de ses paupières lourdes et de la douleur que lui produisaient ses yeux. Les infirmières venaient régulièrement lui administrer une potion contre la douleur mais pas assez forte visiblement. Le jeune homme ne vit même pas que plusieurs personnes étaient venu lui rendre visite au travers de la fenêtre pour éviter que les microbes ne se mélanges au poison et lui apportent des complications non souhaités. Mélinda sa chère collègue était venue avec sa meilleure amie et ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes devant ce spectacle horrible. Pansy qui voulait garder son statut d'épouse modèle était elle aussi, venue lui rendre visite. Mais bien sur pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout le monde. Elle était venue pour s'assurer que son cher et tendre époux meurt au plus vite pour ne pas révéler ses actions.

Pendant que l'ancienne Serpentard jouait magnifiquement bien son rôle auprès des infirmières et des médicomages présents, Hermione se trouvait quant à elle en France en grande discussion avec M. Ringot et son ami qu'elle avait connu à l'école.

- Il faut absolument trouver cette plante, c'est la seule qui est un effet contre ce poison ! S'exclama la jeune fille tout en feuilletant un gros grimoire appartenant à son ami.

- Je le sais bien Hermione mais elle se fait très rare de nos jours. Les moldus avec toutes leurs inventions plus farfelues les unes que les autres détruisent la nature et par la même occasion le Lygentype !Tu n'en trouveras nullement dans la nature, il faut se rendre chez l'apothicaire dans la rue adjacente, je suis sur qu'il en a dans sa réserve. Le ministère à interdit la vente de cette plante parce qu'elle peut être aussi bien utile pour préparer les pires poisons qu'il puisse exister. D'ailleurs il y en a en forte doses dans celle que ton ami à bu !

- Mais comment cela se peut-il ? Demanda le médicomage en levant la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Le poison de cette plante se trouve dans la tige et l'antidote dans les feuilles ! Elle est capable de tuer mais aussi de soigner. La manipulation du Lygentype est extrêmement délicat et demande beaucoup de connaissance. Je suis sure que M.Farlow en garde dans sa réserve, c'est un grand sorcier et il s'y connaît fort bien dans le domaine des potions.

- Et combien de temps faut-il pour que cette potion soit faite à la perfection ? Demanda Hermione. Parce que le poison s'est déjà répandu dans le corps de Drago depuis pas loin de 24 heures, hors au bout de 48 heures, il sera trop tard !

- C'est pourquoi il nous faut nous rendre immédiatement chez M. Farlow. Répondit le jeune homme en prenant sa baguette et en sortant suivi des deux autres.

Ils traversèrent la rue à vive allure et arrivèrent en moins de deux minutes devant la boutique. La vitrine était sale et non nettoyée depuis un bon bout de temps visiblement, c'est à se demander si elle avait déjà était nettoyée auparavant. La poussière se faisait abondante ce qui dégoutta en premier lieu Hermione qui en entrant dans la pièce fit bien attention de ne toucher à rien. La boutique était tout aussi sale que la vitrine, c'était à croire qu'il ne faisait jamais le ménage.

« Comment peut-il avoir des clients dans une horreur pareille ? La poussière occupe la première place ici, ce n'est pas croyable ! Jamais un vieux fou incapable de faire un simple « recurvite » ne pourrait faire une potion capable de sauver un homme, c'est inimaginable ! » Pensa l'ancienne Gryffondor qui suivait les deux hommes vers l'arrière boutique.

Dès l'instant où elle mit le pieds dans cette pièce, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le spectacle. La pièce était totalement différente de la pièce précédente, ceci n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. Ici régnait propreté, chaudron, tube à essai et senteurs de plantes ou de potions plus nauséabondes les unes que les autres. Un vrai laboratoire de chimiste.

Le vieil homme ayant entendu un bruit lorsque les visiteurs eurent entrés se dirigea vers eux, baguette à la main comme pour se protéger. Mais dès que son regards croisa celui du jeune homme, il abaissa rapidement le bout de bois et se dirigea vers celui-ci tout en remettant ses grosses lunettes sur son nez.

- Peter, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda celui-ci en s'aidant de sa cane.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide grand-père ! Il me faut des feuilles de Lygentype !

- Des feuilles de Lygentype ! Mais pour quoi faire mon petit ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te les faut pour un empoisonnement ! Demanda le vieil homme en se rapprochant à une trop grande allure pour un homme de cet âge vers une étagère se trouvant au fin fond de la pièce. Il prononça le sortilège accio et en deux secondes se retrouva avec un bocal dans les mains.

- Un de mes patient à été empoisonné par une potion que nous ne connaissions pas mais tous les symptômes nous mènes à croire qu'il s'agit de la potion « Mort subite » et d'après votre petit-fils, seul ces feuilles pourraient servir d'antidote.

- Et vous avez parfaitement raison. Depuis combien de temps est-il sous l'emprise de l'empoisonnement ? Demanda le vieil homme en posant son bocal sur la table où résidait divers chaudron.

- Cela fera dans moins de quatre heures une journée ! S'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- Alors il faut que nous nous mettions au travail immédiatement ! Répondit M.Farlow en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers ses étagères. Peter, va verrouiller la porte d'entrée et rejoins nous ici !

L'ami d'Hermione se dirigea de suite vers la prote d'entrée qu'il verrouilla et retourna aussitôt dans la salle de potion où il se mit immédiatement au travail. M. Farlow dicta dans les moindres détails à chacun des sorciers sa tache à faire et surveilla le travail tout en donnant les directives.

Pendant ce temps au Nord du pays, Pansy se trouvait actuellement avec Blaise en grande discussion.

- Je crois que cette fois c'est bon, il va mourir ! S'exclama la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres. Les médicomages ne savent rien faire d'autre que lui donner un calment !

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir, tout cela sera enfin terminé et tu pourras dire bonjour à toute la fortune Malefoy, il n'a pas eut le temps de faire changer son testament ! Répondit celui-ci avec le même sourire que sa maîtresse !

- Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait pour moi Blaise ! Dit-elle en allant s'installer sur ses genoux, le corps face à lui tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Comment pourrais-je te remercier mon amour ?

- En m'épousant ma belle ! Répondit-il en lui enlevant la bretelle de sa robe.

- Je suis toute à toi ! Rétorqua Pansy en se laissant aller sous les baisers et caresses de son amant.

Alors que Pansy et Blaise fêtaient à leur manières leurs future victoire et fortune, Hermione, M. Ringot, Peter et le grand-père de celui-ci étaient entrain de concocter une potion qui demandait beaucoup de travail et d'attention. Pendant près de 15 heures, ils se hâtèrent à la tâche. Chacun à tour de rôle se réveillant pour surveiller la cuisson de la potion et ils dormirent tout au plus trois heures. L'heure fatidique pour Drago de recevoir son antidote approchait à grand pas et cela ce vit car son état ne cessa d'empirer ! Il était à présent incapable d'ouvrir un œil ou de bouger le moindre petit orteil, la paralysie avait maintenant prit place dans tout son corps et dans moins de deux heures, les organes se détruiraient pour créer une hémorragie interne qui sous la douleur tuerait Drago sur le champs.

- Il faut y aller mes enfants, la potion est terminée et votre ami doit être très proche de la mort ! S'exclama le vieil homme en tendant une fiole de la potion à Hermione.

L'ancienne rouge et or la prit en le remerciant du fond de son cœur et quitta la pièce avec Peter et le médicomage. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent immédiatement sur le chemin de Traverse et entrèrent en toute hâte dans l'hôpital faisant de ce fait monter sur leur grands chevaux diverses infirmières mécontente par le bruit occasionné. Sans attendre une minute de plus, M. Ringot prit la fiole des mains d'Hermione et entra à vive allure dans la chambre de Drago sans se soucier des infirmières criant à tût tête de faire moins de bruit. Une fois les trois sorciers dans la chambre, le médicomage versa dans la bouche du jeune sorcier une vingtaine de gouttes et attendit que l'effet du contre poison agisse dans l'organisme de Drago. Hermione complètement épuisée par cette course folle et cette nuit blanche, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil trônant dans un coin de la pièce et respira un bon coup.  
Ils restèrent une bonne heure à attendre que les effets du contre poison agisse et M. Ringot eu pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione l'eut rencontré un sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

- Que se passa t-il ? Demanda Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil pour venir aux côtés de Peter et du médicomage.

- Il reprend des couleurs, regardez son teint !

- Ça veut dire qu'il est guérit ? Demanda Peter.

- Je pense qu'il va maintenant s'en sortir, nous sommes arrivés avant que le pire ne se produise. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vous tiens au courant de l'état de santé de M.Malefoy. Et il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec vous Peter, venez demain à mon bureau pour 15 heures !

Hermione et Peter le saluèrent et quittèrent la chambre de Drago non sans un dernier regard envers le jeune sorcier dans son lit d'hôpital.

- Tu viens boire une tasse de café à la maison ? Demanda Hermione à son ami.

Il accepta et ils retournèrent jusqu'à chez Hermione en marchant dans les rues désertes du chemin de Traverse. Une fois chez la jeune fille, elle prépara le café et en servi une bonne tasse à son camarade. Une fois celle-ci but et une heure de bavardage, la fatigue pour les deux jeunes gens se fit ressentir.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi !

- Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux étant donné que tu as rendez vous avec M. Ringot demain !

- Tu es sur que cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda le jeune homme assez gêné.

- Bien sur que non Peter, pourquoi ta présence me gênerai t-elle ?

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, c'était pour rompre alors ……………

- ….. Alors maintenant nous sommes amis ! Viens avec moi, la chambre d'ami est par-là ! S'exclama Hermione en lui faisant signe de la suivre vers une chambre juste à côté de la sienne.

Sans plus attendre, il prit congé dans la petite chambre après avoir prit une bonne douche et fila sous les draps bien chaud. Hermione quant à elle ne put s'empêcher de s'installer dans son canapé, de passer une couverture sur elle et de lire la gazette du sorcier qui annonçait clairement l'état de santé dans lequel se trouvait Drago c'est à dire proche de la mort.

« Oh moins demain, ils pourront mettre qu'il s'en est sortit ! Qui a bien put t'empoisonner Drago ? C'est inhumain de faire une chose pareille, qui gagnerait à te voir enterrer plutôt que bien vivant ? Bon Hermione cesse donc de penser à ça pour le moment et file te coucher ! » Pensa t-elle tout en reposant le journal sur sa table et en filant elle aussi à son tour sous la douche pour ensuite se coucher et profiter de cette nuit.

La jeune femme fut réveillée par la bonne odeur de café et de pain chaud provenant de la cuisine. Hermione se leva, passa un peignoir autour d'elle et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit alors un petit déjeuner sur la table fraîchement préparé.

- J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais tes petits déjeuner Peter !

- Moi je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu es belle le matin Hermione ! Répondit celui-ci en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Réussit-elle à dire les joues quelques peu rosi par ces compliments et l'effet que le jeune homme avait sur elle. Tu m'as manqué Peter ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir quitté ? Demanda t-il tout en mordant dans son pain.

- Tu le sais très bien, je voulais revenir ici pour le travail et toi……..

- Moi je ne voulais pas quitter la France ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur en partant Hermione.

- Et moi, comment crois tu qu'il était le mien ? Pourquoi donc ne pas être venu avec moi ici en Angleterre ?

- Beaucoup trop de choses me font repenser aux malheur que j'ai connu ici !

- C'est fini ça maintenant, Voldemort est mort !

- Arrête avec ça, tu veux ! Ordonna t-il en se levant.

- Où vas tu ? Demanda Hermione inquiète par le comportement de son ami.

- Je vais faire des achats sur le chemin de Traverse et me rendre à mon rendez vous avec M. Ringot ensuite.

- Peter attends ! S'écria Hermione en le retenant par le bras et en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Je reviendrais te voir après mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. A tout à l'heure Hermione. Lui dit-il avant de quitter l'appartement de la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Hermione termina son petit déjeuner, fila sous la douche et se rendit ensuite à son travail où son patron l'attendait de pieds ferme. Elle lui expliqua dans les moindres détails les raisons de son absence au bureau et le fait que Drago allait beaucoup mieux. Elle ne connaissait pas encore l'état actuel du jeune homme mais avait de fortes raisons de croire qu'il pourrait être de nouveau sur pied dans les prochains jours. Une fois la journée de travail accompli, elle rentra chez elle et fut surprise d'y voir Peter.

- Tu es encore là ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Je t'avais dit que je repasserais te voir. J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre ! Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas lent et les mains dans les poches.


	11. Le noir total

**_Déjà je voudrais m'excuser pour cet enorme retard. Et ensuite je vous remercie pour vos revies qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain qui est déjà écrit arrivera très prochainement. voilà. merci à vous tous. galariel_

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Le noir total.**

Hermione se trouvait toujours dans son appartement en compagnie de son ami Peter. Le jeune homme était revenu comme il le lui avait dit, lui rendre visite avant de repartir vers la France. Mais ça c'était avant qu'il est son entretien avec le médicomage M.Ringot. Il venait en effet de passer non loin de deux heures dans le bureau de l'homme ayant aidé à la survie de Drago. Et pendant ces deux heures, leur discussion tourna autour du jeune homme et de ses compétences dans le domaine de la médecine et des potions.

- Alors tu veux dire qu'il te propose un emploi à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ! Demanda Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de son café qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse du salon pour replonger ses yeux dans ceux de Peter.

- En effet, tu as parfaitement compris Hermione ! Répondit celui-ci en ne l'a quittant pas du regard. Es tu heureuse ?

- Mais bien sur que je le suis ! S'exclama t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il se laissa blottir contre le corps chaud de l'ancienne Gryffondor et passa ses bras autour de son corps à elle tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en respirant son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes et se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et cela gêna Hermione qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Voyant qu'elle ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sous peur qu'elle le rejette. Mais au lieu de cela, la passion prit le dessus et Hermione se laissa tomber dans les bras de Peter. Elle oublia ses soucis de la journée et de la vieille et se concentra dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione trouva un lit vide.

Sans plus attendre, elle se leva tout en passant un peignoir sur son corps nu et se dirigea dans le salon où encore une fois, il n'y avait personne.

« J'aurais du m'en douter que tu ne resterais pas ! C'était trop beau pour être………….. »

Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir ses pensées car un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le vit les bras encombrés de courses. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage et toutes les pensées négatives qu'elle put avoir dix secondes auparavant s'évaporèrent pour laisser place à la bonne humeur.

- Tu as cru que j'étais partit je suis sur ! Dit-il un sourire en coin et un air moqueur.

- Pas du tout ! Je me doutais bien que tu étais partit chercher les croissants. Alors tu as accepté ce travail à l'hôpital ? Demanda t-elle inquiète par la réponse de son ami.

- Oui ! Pour être avec toi ! Hier quand nous avons parlés de Voldemort et de ces années passées, ça m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point il fallait que je profite de la vie et de l'instant présent, qui en l'occurrence et avec toi Hermione. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu reste en France, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi durant les mois qui nous ont séparés. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis là maintenant ! Répondit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre le jeune homme.

- Vas te changer, je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione fila la douche laissant le jeune blond dans la cuisine. Chez Blaise, le début de matinée n'était pas du tout aussi joyeux que chez Hermione. Lui et Pansy venait de recevoir la gazette du sorcier du jour et Drago Malefoy en faisait les gros titres.

- Il s'en est sortit, ce n'est pas possible ! Non mais franchement pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu ne mettes pas assez de gouttes dans son verre, ça l'aurait achevé sur place ! Mais là au lieu de cela, il va y avoir une enquête ! S'exclama le jeune homme en posant la gazette.

- Une enquête ? Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Pansy complètement affolée par cette idée.

Blaise reprit le journal et lut les quelques premières lignes de l'article.

Il semblerait que M. Drago Malefoy le digne fils de Lucius Malefoy est était empoisonné. En effet comme vous le savez tous maintenant, le jeune homme avait était admis à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour une crise cardiaque, mais après diverses analyses, il semblerait qu'il est était en fait empoisonné et ce par la potion « Mort subite. » Une potion qui bien entendue est interdite depuis bien des années dans notre beau pays. Ce qui voudrait bien sur signifié que quelqu'un lui veut du mal. Une enquête va être ouverte et les meilleures aurors du pays mèneront l'enquête………..

- Je ne préfère même pas continuer à lire ce torchon ! Il faut te monter un alibis digne de ce nom, ils ne doivent en aucun cas avoir des soupçons sur toi ! Qui donc est au courant de ta venue le soir de l'accident au manoir Malefoy ?

- L'elfe est au courant, je crois que c'est tout !

- Cette satanée créature te déteste, elle parlera de ta venue ! Il faut s'en débarrassé ! Rétorqua le jeune homme en se levant de son canapé pour se diriger vers Pansy qui commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Alors fait le toi ! C'est ton tour !

- Non, transplane au manoir et dit lui de te suivre avec des affaires jusqu'à ici, on s'en occupera dans mon appartement ! Moi je me rends à l'hôpital, voir ton cher époux ! Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendra plus que tu es venu le voir pour le tuer !

- Tu es autant coupable que moi je te signale ! S'exclama Pansy en se rapprochant à pas de loups vers son amant.

- Je le sais bien, c'est à deux que nous avons montés ce plan et on s'en sortira ma belle ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement avant de transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse.

Pansy se retrouva seule dans l'appartement de Blaise et en profita pour filer sous la douche et prendre ensuite un bon petit déjeuner malgré le fait que l'appétit n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, les visites des journalistes et des photographes avait été interdite. Seule la famille ou les amis étaient autorisés à entrer, ce qui fit que Drago était pour le moment en compagnie de Mélinda. Le jeune homme était guéri et le poison n'était visiblement plus dans le corps de Drago. Il avait toujours le teint très pal mais beaucoup moins que ces deux derniers jours. Il semblait aussi respirer de façon normale ce qui en l'occurrence était un grand soulagement. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et restait endormit tel un ange. Sa collègue quant à elle ne cessait de le regarder d'un air admiratif. Elle était assise à côté de lui sur une chaise et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui remettre quelques mèches blondes derrières l'oreille.

Blaise venait enfin d'arriver à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu mais il fallait qu'il y aille pour se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état de Drago et s'assurer par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Pansy ou de ses soupçons, si toute fois il y avait. Il se présenta à l'accueil comme étant son meilleur ami et les infirmières le laissèrent passer. Il vit en arrivant devant la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme que Mélinda était là, le rideau permettent de laisser la vue de Drago aux infirmières étant levé. Il se posta devant celle-ci et regarda la scène.

« Regardez moi ça, quelle scène horrible ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu Drago, me faire la morale parce que je couche avec Pansy mais visiblement tu en fais autant ! » Pensa t-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Mélinda se retourna pour voir qui avait bien put entrer dans la chambre et l'a déranger pendant un tel moment puis elle se leva et marcha vers Blaise.

- Vous désirez être seul avec lui je suppose ! Dit-elle avant d'essuyer une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Blaise en sachant pertinemment la réponse. A t-il dit ou fait quelque chose ?

- Je suis Mélinda Wimp, une collègue de travail. Il semble être en bonne voie de guérison mais, il n'a toujours pas ouvert un œil ni même bougé un orteil ! Peut être se réveillera t-il au son de votre voix !

- Oui peut être ! Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire au plus au point machiavélique. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous mademoiselle.

Sans répondre Mélinda quitta la chambre et sortit de l'hôpital. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cette état et le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, la rendait folle. Il fallait qu'elle se rende au travail et qu'elle oublie ceci pour le moment. Blaise quand à lui, prit place au même endroit où se trouvait Mélinda quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'installa confortablement, enfin du mieux qu'il le put sur cette chaise en bois et se pencha vers Drago.

- M'entends tu Drago ? Demanda Blaise en se rapprochant de lui.

Le jeune homme attendit, comme s'il désirait avoir une réponse ou un signe mais rien, Drago restait endormit et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Tu sais, même si aujourd'hui tu es vivant, peut être que demain, se sera la fin ! En tout cas, il faut quand même que je te remercie pour une chose.

Blaise s'arrêta, respira tout en ne quittant pas Drago des yeux et se mit à sourire.

- Merci d'avoir épouser Pansy. Grâce à toi, une fois le divorce prononcé, Pansy et moi allons nous mariés. Quelle idiote, elle croit vraiment que je l'aime ! Je n'aime en elle que son argent, et sa façon de me faire l'amour, il faut bien l'avouer, tu l'a bien formée, c'est une tigresse au lit ! Bon, sur ce, je crois bien qu'elle m'attends pour notre séance habituelle. A bientôt mon cher ! Dit-il tout en se levant et en quittant la pièce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Drago se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Les infirmières venant de temps à autre voir si un changement avait lieu mais rien, Drago restait dans le coma. Hermione qui venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, ne pouvait cesser de sourire bêtement. La jeune femme était heureuse et cela pouvait se voir sur son visage, elle rayonnait de bonheur et ceci grâce à Peter. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser tendrement et à se dire des mots doux, il quitta Hermione pour se rendre à l'hôpital. L'ancienne Gryffondor quant à elle se rendit à son travail même si la en l'occurrence, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Hermione alla directement voir son patron pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'un autre client en attendant que Drago sorte de l'hôpital se qu'il accepta avec joie. Elle fut donc de nouveau au travail avec un dossier banal et s'en vraiment d'importance. Une histoire entre deux sorciers se battant pour une histoire de terrain. Cette histoire devrait lui prendre tout au plus trois jours. Elle se mit donc sans plus attendre au travail et rencontra à tour de rôle les deux sorciers. Pour la pause déjeuner, elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital, histoire de manger avec son partenaire et de rendre visite à son client. En arrivant elle demanda des nouvelles à M. Ringot qui malheureusement n'avait rien de bons à dire. Le médicomage n'avait pas vraiment de traitement pour sortir Drago du coma, mais il réfléchissait quand même à différents idées.

- Attendez Miss Regnard, une idée vient de m'apparaître.

- Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda Hermione plus que surprise.

- Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois, c'est en entendant votre voix qu'il s'est réveillé, peut être pouvait vous essayer une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis leva la tête vers le médicomage.

- Oui, je peux essayer, cela ne coûte rien, n'est ce pas !

- Parfaitement. Répondit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne à mon travail. Au fait, je suis désolée si vous aviez l'intention de déjeuner avec Peter, mais celui-ci est partit avec ses collègues, ils l'ont invités pour sa première journée au restaurant.

- Non, je venais voir M.Malefoy ! Répondit-elle déçu par cette nouvelle mais ne le faisant pas paraître.

Après un au revoir, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Drago, baissa les rideaux de la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir et s'installa sur la chaise au côté du jeune homme.

« Bon alors, par où vais-je commencer, ce n'est vraiment pas facile avec toi Malefoy ! Je vais essayer comme la dernière fois »

- Est ce que tu m'entends au moins ? Demanda t-elle sans obtenir de réponses. A ce que je vois, non, enfin je n'en sais rien après tout, tu m'entends peut être mais tu ne peux pas me répondre, c'est évidant. Alors déjà il faut que tu saches que tu as était empoisonné et que tu as bien faillit y rester ! Bien sur personne ne sait pour le moment par qui ? Mais je suis sure que toi lu sais ! Mais tu ne pourras me le dire tant que tu resteras ainsi. Allez Malefoy, du nerf, on se réveille, tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester endormi toute ta vie tel un ours en hibernation. Il faut qu'on règle ton divorce avec Pansy et avec toi dans cet état, ce n'est franchement pas facile, je ne peux rien faire ! Dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix et en s'arrêtant subitement. Malefoy !

- ……..Grang………Granger…..

- Malefoy ! Tu es réveillé !

- Cesse donc de parler si fort ! Dit-il avec difficulté.

- Désolée ! Répondit-elle en baissant quelque peu le ton de sa voix.

- Pourquoi donc les rideaux sont-ils baissés, il fait noir, allume la lumière ! Demanda t-il avec toujours autant de mal.

Comprenant que Drago venait de se réveillé en ayant perdu la vue, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de se lever pour parler de ceci avec le médicomage.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir M.Ringot de ton réveil, je reviens dans une minute ! Dit-elle en quittant la pièce à toute allure pour prévenir le médicomage.

« Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, voilà maintenant qu'il est aveugle. » Pensa l'ancienne Gryffondor en se rendant au bureau de M. Ringot.

La jeune femme expliqua les faits au médicomage et ils se rendirent ensuite tout les deux dans la chambre de Drago qui était bien entendu illuminée par le soleil. M. Ringot fit divers examens à Drago avec sa baguette mais les yeux du jeune homme ne réagissaient pas. Il ne put garder ceci pour lui bien longtemps parce que Drago s'en rendit compte assez rapidement.

- Dite moi, que c'est temporaire !

- Je ne peux vous le dire M.Malefoy. Vos yeux ont étaient les premier à nous montrés que vous aviez été victime d'un empoisonnement, le nerf optique doit être enflammé, avec une bonne potion et des soins, je suis sur que tout va redevenir dans l'autre. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je dois opérer divers test sur vous, pur être sur que rien d'autre n'est été touché par le poison.

Le médicomage prit alors une nouvelle fois sa baguette, appela diverses infirmières et demanda à Hermione de quitter la chambre. La jeune femme décida de ne pas rester ici et s'en alla faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse histoire de manger quelque chose avant de retourner au travail. Et là, elle le vit dans un restaurant, souriant et rigolant avec trois de ses collègues dont une femme rigolant elle aussi aux blagues de Peter.


End file.
